Whatever We Are
by Yashiro 8 Nee-sama Productions
Summary: Sasuke es un actor multimillonario, mentiroso e innegablemente guapo y encantador muchacho de ojos oscuros que, para su desgracia, termina dándole trabajo al peor de sus dolores de cabeza, Uzumaki Naruto no era precisamente el fotógrafo alegre y eficaz que todos creían que era, pero él conseguiría su objetivo cueste lo que cueste. YAOI
1. Trabajo 1 - Ese fotógrafo… contratado

Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí que es mía :D

ADVERTENCIAS: Esta es una historia YAOI, escrita por y para fujoshis :3

La historia está completamente terminada, son 10 capítulos en total y espero que la disfruten!

* * *

 **Trabajo 1 "Ese fotógrafo… contratado"**

[Estudio de grabación. Producciones 729]

El gran estudio estaba atestado de gente. En aquel lugar donde predominaba el color café, podía verse un buen número de camarógrafos, cámaras de la uno a la once y cada uno con su asistente. Los productores hablaban extasiados sobre el éxito de su nueva producción, las maquillistas corrían de un lado a otro para hacer alguna corrección a los actores y los periodistas no tardaron en entrar y hacer una que otra entrevista a cierto perro y gato… quiero decir, a ciertos actores que no podía dirigirse una palabra… al parecer.

— Es interesante ver cómo ustedes se llevan tan bien – Decía con imprudencia la periodista a los protagonistas de la película – A los fans les gusta ver este tipo de relación entre los actores que más aman.

Pero ¡¿Cómo no se pudo dar cuenta de la falsa sonrisa que hacían esos dos en aquel momento o la fuerza monumental que hacían sus dientes para contestar cosas claras y seguir aparentando?! No, por supuesto que no. Nadie, en ese momento, podía descubrir la eterna rivalidad entre el iceberg pelirrojo andante y el completamente frío polo norte andante. Porque uno tenía un poco más de sensibilidad que el otro.

¡Cuánto les hubiera gustado partirle la cara a esa periodista de quinta! Pero las miradas desaprobadoras de sus managers estarían sobre ellos –bien pegadas al cuerpo- durante mucho tiempo por lo que estaba totalmente fuera de discusión.

— Gracias por su tiempo. Esfuércense.

Y con una respetuosa reverencia se retiró con su camarógrafo asistente. El protagonista fue el primero en lanzar la piedra.

— Vámonos, Itachi. No quiero verle la cara hasta que comience el rodaje.

Uchiha Sasuke. 23 años. Desde su infancia sus padres vieron en él un innato poder de engaño y gracias a ellos, el pelinegro era, es y será una súper famosa figura pública, un actor y algunas veces un increíble cantante.

— Humph! Temari, Kankuro, vamos.

Sabaku no Gaara. 24 años. Su familia siempre estuvo rodeada de empresarios y actores prestigiosos. Nacido en cuna de oro. Desde que era pequeño, su única convicción fue ser mejor que los Uchiha –quienes saltaron a la fama de un segundo a otro– y arrebatarles el puesto que ellos habían robado cuando aquella falsa sonrisa de comercial salió al mercado.

El mejor engañador de todos.

El mejor en todo.

¿Quién ganará?

— ¡¿Qué voy a hacer qué?! – Replicó Sasuke con fuerza. Indignado y sobre todo, furioso. El rodaje ya había comenzado desde hace minutos pero estaba seguro que esto no estaba escrito en el guion. Pero claro, había cierto pelirrojo y sus hermanitos que harían todo con tal de sabotearlo.

— Agregamos la escena a primera hora ¿No te dijeron? – Agregó el director para mala suerte del azabache.

— No. – Concluyó.

Estaba molesto. Quería arrancarse los pelos. No, quería arrancárselos a él. Jamás había sentido tanto odio por una persona y esto que su amado –honorable, perfecto, el mejor ejemplo a seguir, el primogénito– hermano, le había dicho que estaba mal odiar a las personas y mucho más tratándose de gente de la fama. Él había aprendido mucho de su querido hermano mientras sus padres se revolcaban en baños de dinero que él mismo llevaba a casa.

Pero en ese momento, su odio y rencor que había acumulado durante tantos años, estaban a punto de salir a flote. Quería mostrarle quién era Uchiha Sasuke verdaderamente. Sólo así dejaría de molestarlo. Pero no. Por Itachi, porque se lo debía. No tuvo más opción que tragarse su odio y sonreír a regañadientes a los productores, el director y su eterno rival.

"Todos, muéranse" pensó. Tomó el libreto y le bastó unos segundos para saber perfectamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

— ¿Estás listo? – Dijo antes que comenzaran a grabar.

¡Escena 55 "El beso" toma #1 acción!

[— Lo siento… Takeuchi. No volveré a molestarte si no quieres. – Sasuke actuó de forma espontánea y natural.

— ¿De qué hablas…? Yo no…

— ¿No es eso lo que querías? – Preguntó Sasuke, más bien su personaje, sus ojos se volvieron fríos ante el recuerdo y no tuvo más opción que darse la vuelta e intentar seguir su camino –

— Es… Espera – Dijo el pelirrojo, le tomó del brazo haciendo que se diera la vuelta. Ambos se miraron fijamente durante algunos segundos. Posó su mano sobre su mejilla y se acercó a él lentamente –

— "Debes estar bromeando…" – Pensó dándose golpes mentales por lo siguiente que debía hacer y sintió un impulso inevitable de matarlos a todos – Takeuchi… – acercó su rostro al de él acortando la distancia. Hasta que sus labios chocaron con los suyos...]

En realidad, Sasuke nunca había visto aquel rostro del pelirrojo, tan sumido en el personaje. Parecía estarlo disfrutando, sin embargo, algo en aquel beso que al principio se sintió bien, no podía ser más falso. Era más falso que el supuesto tatuaje en su trasero. Aquel beso apestaba, quizá porque había probado tantos labios de millones de mujeres en rodajes y apariencias pero nunca los del verdadero amor. Y aunque esta era su primera vez besando a un chico, no fue tan malo, a pesar de ser con su peor enemigo. Después de todo…

— "Espera, espera… ¿Qué es lo que iba después del beso?" – Cayó en cuenta el de ojos oscuros y quiso morir, no, quiso matarlos a todos.

Si hubiera tenido un hacha en aquel momento, en cuestión de segundos se lanzaba al director y le cortaba la cabeza. Después haría con su cerebro una sopa y se la daría a los perros. Y aunque lo pensó en medio segundo, en ese momento sólo atinó a empujar a Gaara con ambas manos y sentirse la peor escoria del mundo.

Lo habían utilizado, engañado, comprometido y se sentía desnudo. Observó por un segundo todo el staff y a su hermano con ganas de gritarle que lo sentía por todo lo que tuvo que pasar. Retrocedió unos pasos. Se sentía mareado con todo este asunto.

— ¿Qué te pasa? – Escupió Gaara molesto – Sigue el guion de una vez y acabemos con esto.

— Cierra la boca… enfermo…

La noche pasaba con rapidez, sin darse cuenta, ya era bastante tarde como para estar en la terraza de su lujoso apartamento con vista a la ciudad teniendo infinidad de cosas que hacer. Suspiró varias veces seguidas con una expresión vacía en el rostro ¿Con qué razón hacía esto? Es verdad que ganaría más fans y prestigios si hacían ese tipo de cosas pero ¿De qué serviría todo eso al final? Estaba solo y jamás podría llevar una vida normal como las demás personas.

— Esto es ridículo – Susurró para sí mismo. Cerró con fuerza sus puños y por un momento pensó en dejarlo todo a un lado. Encontrar a una persona sincera con la que pudiera pasar el resto de su vida y vivir en paz. Pero no.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien? – Dijo acercándose a él. Se apoyó en el barandal también y le miró con media sonrisa – Traje la cena.

— No tengo hambre, Itachi – Dijo bajando la mirada –

— ¿De verdad todo este tema sobre el beso te tiene así? ¿Quién eres? – Bromeó el mayor.

— No te entiendo – Soltó, más confundido que otra cosa –

— Mi hermanito es un maestro del engaño. Esa fue la primera vez que te vi tan vulnerable por algo así. Deberías estar un poco acostumbrado.

— No inventes, Itachi ¿Quién podría estar acostumbrado a eso? Ya me cansé de una vida de mentiras. Quiero ser… yo. Quiero que tú seas tú y actúes como mi hermano mayor y no como mi manager todo el tiempo.

Los brazos de Itachi se sintieron cómodos y muy cálidos cuando le abrazó. Se sentía diferente y no hacía mucho que se habían abrazado. Pero una entrega de premios donde te enseñaban a abrazar con profesionalismo a la gente y un abrazo de cariño y afecto de un hermano eran totalmente diferentes. Deseaba eso más que nada en el mundo.

— Gracias – Dijo separándose y dirigiéndose adentro seguido de Itachi. Se sentó en el sofá y tomó su laptop mientras su hermano le preparaba su cena instantánea. Navegando por internet, comentando y viendo novedades, nada pudo verse peor – ¿Pero qué…?

— ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Itachi dirigiéndose a él y sentándose a su lado –

Los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron fríos, con un gesto ausente en el rostro mientras observaba una foto en la pantalla. Era él y no solamente él, era él y Gaara besándose en el rodaje de la película. Exacto, la que había pasado hace unas horas ¿Pero cómo? Se habían asegurado de que no hubiera ningún paparazzi ni periodista merodeando cerca. La película debía ser un secreto, no, esa escena debía serlo hasta que saliera en la pantalla grande.

Frustración. Odio. Rencor. Furia. Su cara se había vuelto la de un asesino en potencia y sus puños se habían cerrado tan fuerte como su corazón. Debía matar a ese fotógrafo. Debía matarlo por burlarse de él con ese comentario tan bajo…

[Uchiha Sasuke y Sabaku no Gaara, qué beso más falso. Seguramente ni al Uchiha ni al oso pardo les gustó tan desagradable acto. Me dan lastima ¿Sus productores se volvieron locos? Ahora pretenden comprar fans con actos a favor de la homosexualidad ¡Por favor gente! No caigan en tan falsas declaraciones. Esa película –porque es la escena barata de una película– no ganará ni un premio. Lo declaro o dejaré de llamarme Uzumaki Naruto]

[A 2, 524,563 les gusta esto][Ver 1, 026,345 comentarios][16,235 compartieron esto]

— Qué red social tan aterradora – Comentó Itachi con imprudencia mientras su hermanito lo fulminaba con la mirada –

— ¿Quién demonios se cree que es? – Replicó molesto, presionó la página de la que provenía la dichosa foto – ¿'Uzumaki's Productions'?

— ¿Quién es?

— Es un fotógrafo de aquí en Osaka muy famoso en las redes sociales. Al parecer todas las fotos y cosas que publican tienen buenas fuentes y alcance. Es impresionante que un maldito rubio pueda acabar con la carrera de alguien así de la nada.

— Pero se metió con la persona equivocada – Dijo, se levantó y tomó su celular como todo hermano mayor dispuesto a proteger a su hermanito. Empezó a marcar algunos números y después de un tiempo alzó el pulgar de forma afirmativa captando la atención de Sasuke – ¿Habla Uzumaki Naruto?

"— ¿Y tú eres…?"

— Soy Uchiha Itachi. Supongo que eso basta para que sepas quien soy ¿O necesitas alguna otra información?

"— Oh, por supuesto que sé quién eres. Por cierto, Producciones 729 acaba de llamarme pidiendo que retire mi comentario de las redes – Lanzó el rubio con veneno"

— ¿Y no vas a hacerlo? – Dijo, pero antes de poder reclamar por algo mayor, Sasuke le arrebató el celular y prosiguió la conversación –

— ¿Por qué tienes tú esa foto?

"— Ah, tú debes ser Sasuke ¿verdad? Encantado de conocerte, han hablado mucho de ti"

— Esa es tu culpa – Le dijo con furia disimulada.

"— ja! Lo lamento, en serio. Pero así es el trabajo y si quieres negociar algo más grande ¿Por qué no nos vemos mañana en 'Konoha coffee' a las 7 de la noche? ¿No te parece? bien, de cualquier forma, estaré esperando. Adiós"

— ¡Espera! ¡Ah, maldición!

— ¿Colgó?

— Sí. Nos citó en Konoha coffee mañana a las siete de la noche para que negociemos sobre este asunto.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

— No tenemos de otra. Debemos salvar la película.

[Día siguiente. Konoha coffee 7:00 pm]

— Qué lugar tan ordinario – Se quejó el menor de los Uchiha mientras leía por tercera vez el menú

— No está tan mal – Alegó Itachi – Al menos es elegante.

— ¡Bienvenidos a Konoha coffee, chicos! ¿Están listos para ordenar?

La belleza natural de la pelirosa era agradable a la vista de los dos. Vestía un traje con delantal bastante corto que rompía la barrera elegante del lugar. Ella sonrió con amabilidad, tanto que sorprendió al estirado menor por tan humilde gesto.

— Un café negro, por favor.

— Tráeme un exprés y tu nombre, por favor – Itachi sonrió ladino. Ella se rio –

— Soy Sakura, en seguida traigo su orden – Dijo y se fue –

— ¿Qué demonios haces ligando en estos momentos, Itachi?

— Debía compensarle de alguna forma. Tu cara larga deprime a cualquiera.

— Será mejor que te calles y te concentres en lo verdaderamente importante.

— ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a-?

Su voz fue interrumpida por un estruendoso ruido, ambos se sobresaltaron y voltearon a ver a la ventana automáticamente para encontrarse con el flash cegador de una cámara y a un sonriente rubio, ojos azules pegado como mosca muerta en el vidrio.

— Maldito seas – Exclamó Sasuke golpeando la mesa con furia y frunciendo el ceño con fuerza. El rubio se apartó y se dirigió a la puerta – Aquí viene…

— Lo dices como si estuvieras preparado para matarlo – Dijo el asustado hermano mayor.

— Ganas no me faltan.

Del otro lado del lugar, Naruto comenzó a saludar eufóricamente a varias meseras que repartían pedidos mientras hacía cosas como chocarle los cinco o acariciar sus cabezas de manera cariñosa. También saludó a los tipos de la barra que se trataban de un chico que parecía estar bastante aburrido con su vida y otro a quien parecía nunca acabársele las energías –con unas gigantes cejas- recorrió la barra hasta llegar a la mesa de los Uchiha.

— Hola. Encantado de conocerlos – Sonrió ganándose sus afiladas miradas asesinas –

— Ya, dilo ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Sasuke objetó serio

— ¿Por qué lo dices así? – Comenzó Naruto con su típica sonrisa inocente – No quiero nada de ustedes.

— Entonces ¿Serías tan amable de retirar lo que dijiste en internet? – Dijo Itachi.

— No puedo sólo hacer eso. Trabajo de este tipo de cosas.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste la foto? – Refutó rápidamente Sasuke con una mirada que asustaría a cualquiera.

— Yo la tomé – Aseguró guiñando el ojo al Uchiha menor quien le miró feo –

— No te creo. No eres un fotógrafo tan destacado y no tienes contactos como para lograrlo ¿o me equivoco?

— Te equivocas. – Aseguró.

— ¿ah sí? – Sasuke alzó la ceja incrédulo ante la firmeza del rubio –

— No hacen falta contactos para tomar una simple foto. Se necesita talento y yo lo tengo.

— Hablas mucho para no ser nada ¿No crees? – Retó Itachi cruzándose de brazos, aquel comentario hizo enojar mucho a Naruto quien se tragó la furia y sonrió con orgullo –

— Verás, después de esto no podrán alejarse de mí tan fácilmente. Juro por mi nombre que día tras día estaré pegado como sudor putrefacto a ustedes y descubriré todos y cada uno de sus ridículos momentos hasta que los mismos que los pusieron en la cima, los pisoteen hasta enterrarlos – Su voz había sido más gruesa, como alguien que quiere intimidar a su víctima antes de asesinarla. Sasuke ni se inmutó, tan solo se le quedó viendo analizando cada una de sus palabras – Por eso… dame un empleo.

— ¿Qué? – Soltó confundido y se burló de su propia estupidez –

— Sí – Afirmó Naruto y remató – sólo así te dejaré en paz.

— Me niego – Dijo Sasuke y se levantó de golpe –

— ¿Qué dices?

— Dije que me niego – Repitió encarándole con audacia y contenida furia. Itachi también se levantó ante semejante declaración de guerra –

— No quiero interrumpir, pero… – Dijo mientras tranquilamente salía de su puesto y se acercaba a ellos –

— Shikamaru…

— No les recomiendo que dejen esto así – Sugirió el de ojos aburridos mientras se dirigía a los Uchiha – Es un problema pero, será mejor que tengan a Naruto de aliado que de enemigo. Es muy testarudo, en serio.

— Sasuke ¿Qué dices? – Miró a su hermanito esperando alguna respuesta que llegó al poco tiempo.

— Está bien – Dijo, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar – Tienes el empleo, desde ahora será mi fotógrafo personal.

— ¡Sí! – Celebró el rubio presionando su puño y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. El Uchiha mayor suspiró –

— Aquí tienes mi tarjeta – Dijo extendiéndola hacia él –

— Gracias, aquí tienes la mía.

— Claro – Itachi la tomó, dejó veinte dólares en la mesa y se fue tras su hermano –

— Naruto… ¿Estás seguro de esto?

— Por supuesto, Shikamaru. Nada me haría más feliz si consigo una buena paga.

— Es un problema, pero… suerte – le dijo y sonrió. Aquel gesto agradó mucho al Uzumaki quien también lo hizo –

Iba a luchar por lo que quería. Porque, después de todo, lo había jurado por su nombre.

* * *

Escenas del próximo capítulo…

— Tengo algo importante que pedirte…  
— ¿Siempre has sido así con todo el mundo? Me refiero a así de odioso y molesto…  
— Si esto es lo que tengo que hacer para lograr mi objetivo, no importa.  
— Tengo un trabajo para ti…  
— ¡¿Qué es lo que haces?!  
— ¿Cuándo vas a entender que voy a besarte cuando yo quiera?

Si dejas un _review_ se agradece y me ayuda un montón :)


	2. Trabajo 2 - Ese fotógrafo atrevido

Nuevo capítulo :D viva! fiesta!

Naruto acaba de ser contratado por Sasuke, si quieres saber de qué forma termina sacando de quicio a su jefe, te aconsejo que lo leas XD sin más que decir ¡Disfruten!

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí que es mía :D

ADVERTENCIAS: Esta es una historia YAOI, escrita por y para fujoshis :3

* * *

 **Trabajo 2 "Ese fotógrafo… atrevido"**

* * *

— ¿Crees que debería llamarlo? – Se preguntaba Itachi incesantemente mientras ambos se alistaban para hacer sus tareas programadas de la mañana, de las cuales debían ser registradas con fotografías en todo momento –

— Ni se te ocurra, Itachi – Ordenó Sasuke con notoria molestia en la voz mientras se ponía su chaqueta de dos mil dólares. Su hermano suspiró y él no podía dejar de pensar en ese rubio que entró a la fuerza a su vida –

Estaba seguro que llegaría tarde. No sabía exactamente a qué horas se levantaban los famosos. Aunque si tenían la agenda llena probablemente se levanten a primera hora. Comenzaba a estresarse. Se puso lo primero que encontró, unos vaqueros y una camisa tres cuartos cuadriculada color naranja, también sus tenis gastados y se acomodó el pelo a su antojo. Tomó su cámara y la colgó en su cuello, estaba listo para irse.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se acercó a la cocina donde se encontraba un hombre mayor con la apariencia de Naruto –o al revés– bastante sonriente que estaba preparando el desayuno.

— Buenos días, papá – Saludó alegre y tomó asiento en el comedor –

— Buenos días, Naruto – Dijo Minato mientras se acercaba a él – ¿Quieres café o jugo?

— Jugo está bien – Dijo, tomó su celular y empezó a administrar una de sus tantas redes sociales. Su padre le sirvió el desayuno y también se sentó –

— ¿De qué se trata este nuevo trabajo que tienes?

— ¿Conoces a los Uchiha? – Sonrió dejando a un lado el celular y poniéndole atención a su padre –

— ¿Quién no?

— Bien, justo ayer me dieron el trabajo. Seré fotógrafo personal del caprichoso menor – Explicó y le dio un buen bocado a sus panqueques recién hechos –

— Vaya, eso es increíble.

— Sí y me aseguraré de no dejarlo ir, porque, después de todo, él me necesita y yo lo necesito.

— ¿Cómo estás seguro de eso? – Indagó su padre.

— Se le nota en los ojos. Necesita todo el amor que no le dan en su casa – Sonrió de oreja a oreja y una vez terminado el desayuno, padre e hijo tomaron sus cosas y se dispusieron a irse –

Cerraron la puerta principal. Ese día ambos tomarían caminos distintos y sin embargo, ambos sabían que iban a triunfar a donde sea que vayan. Lo habían jurado por su nombre y Minato no podía estar más feliz por su hijo, aunque muchas veces, con tal de conseguir lo que quiere, se vuelve muy testarudo y hace cosas extrañas, confiaba plenamente en él.

— Nos vemos, Naruto. Cuídate mucho.

— Claro, te quiero papá. Nos vemos.

El ambiente comenzaba a ponerse tenso. Ya lo habían esperado demasiado y Sasuke, de no ser por su hermano, se habría ido hace mucho tiempo para que el rubio desgraciado sufriera por hacerles semejantes cosas.

— Oye, mira esto – Dijo Itachi y le mostró su celular. Había una foto de ellos dos que parecía ser bastante decente aunque no recordaba haberla visto en ningún otro lugar y ¿cómo no? Si se trataba de la página de Naruto y el comentario con el que iba acompañado no era tan malo, después de todo –

[Uchiha Sasuke y su hermano ¿Proyecto de nuevo hospital en Osaka? Esta vez sí que se lucieron. Ahora quieren ayudar a la gente con actos altruistas. A pesar de que el plan no ha sido puesto en marcha, se espera que para abril de este año comiencen la construcción del hospital. Qué chicos tan interesantes…]

[Publicado hace 15 minutos] [A 1,250 personas les gusta esto] [Ver los 995 comentarios]

— No esperes tapar el sol con un dedo, Uzumaki… - Dijo Sasuke y suspiró.

— Al menos está intentando enmendar su error. Debemos darle crédito y más ahora que lo convertiremos en tu fotógrafo, seguramente lo publicará en una de tantas redes sociales.

— Aunque digas eso, yo no creo que pueda haber algún cambio de la noche a la mañana y el director de la película me habló muy molesto por lo sucedido. Tuve que disculparme y ahora posiblemente sigamos el rodaje y no quiero hacerlo con ese tipo pegado a mi sombra.

— Te quejas demasiado…

El sonido de toques en la puerta se escuchó por el lugar. Ambos se miraron un tanto confundidos. Itachi se acercó a la puerta luego de decirle a su hermanito que terminara de alistarse. Giró la perilla y del otro lado se observó a un rubio bastante cansado a su parecer.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Contrariado, abrió los ojos de par en par y tuvo que contener las ganas de golpearlo –

— Ah, lo lamento ¿Llego tarde? – Sonrió –

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Sasuke se asomó a la puerta y midió a Naruto con la mirada, completamente desaprobado – Mejor dicho ¿Cómo sabes nuestra dirección?

— Me subestimas, Sasuke. Fue fácil conseguirla – Aseguró cruzando la puerta y entrando con confianza al apartamento y observando todo a su alrededor –

— Más importante aún, debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde. – Aclaró Itachi tomando las llaves del auto.

— Sí, vamos.

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a caminar. Pero algo no andaba bien, se voltearon al mismo tiempo y observaron a Naruto allí, parado, sin moverse ni nada y tenía la mirada baja, sostenía su cámara a la altura de su pecho, como si quisiera decir algo pero no podía.

— ¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿Quieres un aumento? ¿Un adelanto? – Bromeó con sarcasmo.

— Nada de eso, idiota.

— "¿Idiota?"

— ¿Podríamos tomarnos una foto?

— ¿Qué? – Soltó Itachi bastante contrariado por lo que había dicho.

— No tenemos tiempo para esto. Vámonos – Dijo Sasuke y emprendió la marcha de nuevo, pero sintió que Naruto le tomaba del brazo y le detenía con fuerza –

— Espera, es importante. Necesito una foto contigo – Insistió el rubio y aquellos ojos azules brillantes pusieron nervioso al menor de los Uchiha –

— ¿Para qué? No tenemos tiempo para esto…

— ¡Quiero inmortalizar este momento! ¡Por favor, Sasuke y luego haré bien mi trabajo y dejaré de molestarte! ¿Sí? Por favor…

Ambos hermanos se miraron. Itachi asintió con la cabeza y Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que suspirar y acceder a la extraña petición de Naruto.

— Bien, tómala – Dijo, Naruto tuvo que contener las ganas de saltar – ¿Quieres que sonría?

— sí, por favor. Haz estado de mal humor todo este tiempo así que espero que sonrías – Alzó la cámara bien arriba de los dos y pasó su brazo por el cuello de Sasuke quien no objetó nada – ¿Listo?

*Flash*

— Si eso es todo vámonos – Comenzó a caminar con su amargada actitud de siempre y le siguieron los otros dos.

— Vaya, debes estar acostumbrado a esto ¿Verdad? – Le dijo Naruto mientras observaba la foto que acababa de tomar.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Es que… por poco y me trago esta sonrisa falsa tuya.

— Dime – Comenzó Sasuke, un tanto molesto por su comentario – ¿Siempre has sido así con todo el mundo? Me refiero a así de odioso y molesto…

— Te equivocas – Se rio – No es ser odioso y molesto, es ser eficaz y enérgico.

— Claro y tanto de eso es molesto – Se burló con media sonrisa, Naruto hizo pucheros –

— Ah! Una cosa más, Sasuke.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

De pronto sintió su boca ser apresada por la de Naruto. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras observaba el rostro apacible del rubio, sus labios eran suaves y no pudo evitar sentirse completamente nervioso. Naruto fue el primero en cortar la conexión.

— ¿P-Por qué hiciste eso? – Preguntó al mismo tiempo que llevaba su mano hasta su boca –

— Tal vez así endulce tu vida – Sonrió ampliamente –

Es cierto que sus labios eran de alguna manera, bastante empalagosos y dulces, pero no sabía si eso en serio haría su vida de otra forma. Itachi tan sólo se había quedado anonadado observando la escena pero ignoró cualquier comentario y se encaminó hacia afuera. Sasuke también lo hizo y los tres salieron para hacer sus labores del día. Subieron al lujoso auto de los Uchiha que Itachi conducía e hicieron un viaje de más o menos treinta minutos hasta un canal de radio.

Es allí donde comenzaba el trabajo duro para Naruto…

Y Sasuke no le dirigió la palabra durante todo el día…

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. Los tres chicos se dirigían ahora hasta el estudio de grabación de Producciones 729 para seguir el rodaje de la película. Aquella tan afamada película que hasta el momento no había dejado de ser compartida en todas las redes sociales.

Cuando entraron todo el personal se encargó de preparar a Sasuke mientras Itachi y Naruto se quedaban observando desde atrás lo que sucedía y lo único que Naruto logró de Sasuke luego de su forzado beso fue: -"No hagas cosas raras…"- para luego irse y seguir con la grabación. Pero no quería que aquello siguiera así, a pesar de no conocerle ni nada, nunca esperó que su relación con su jefe fuera de esa forma y no quería seguir peleado con él. Tenía que hacer algo.

— ¿Cómo va todo? – Preguntó Itachi al fotógrafo extendiéndole una botella de agua –

— Ah, bien, gracias – Tomó la botella y lanzó un suspiro, sonrió a medias –

— ¿Qué pasó con todo ese entusiasmo de la mañana? ¿Sasuke lo absorbió todo con tu beso? – Se burló sentándose a su lado, Naruto dejó escapar una risita y se volvió a él –

— ¿Él está molesto conmigo, verdad?

— No. Lo conozco bien y puedo asegurártelo. Es sólo que le tocaste su orgullo y ahora se siente vulnerable a tu lado. Nada más, mientras no hagas nada raro otra vez, él volverá a como antes.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? Yo sólo quiero ayudarlo.

— ¿De qué? Hablas como si tuviéramos algún problema con nuestras vidas ¿Crees que nos sentimos solos o queremos suicidarnos de alguna forma?

— Ah, no, yo sólo… – Avergonzado, Naruto bajó la mirada ante las palabras del mayor.

— Déjame decirte que no nos molesta nada de eso. Sasuke ha sido así desde siempre. Por alguna razón, nunca ha estado conforme con la vida. Es como si siempre le hayan negado algo importante para él.

— Sus sentimientos… - Aseguró el rubio.

— ¿Qué?

— Sasuke no siente – Le dijo, Itachi miró sin comprender. Pero le ayudaría a entenderlo más tarde, porque en el momento en el que anunciaron de nuevo la escena del beso, se propuso a hacer algo por él. Porque estaba cansado de observar esa sonrisa falsa suya.

Se levantó acercándose un poco más para observar mejor la actuación. En lo poco que había leído del libreto, tenía entendido que la escena del beso se trataba de una "declaración" donde sus sentimientos salían a flote. Pero ambos parecían inexpertos. Gaara podía ser el mejor en todo y Sasuke podía ser el mejor engañando a todos, pero ese beso era ridículo. Apestaba. Daba asco y ofendía el verdadero significado de ello. Y perro y gato comenzaron a pelear.

— Por el amor de buda, relájate. Estás muy tenso y no puedo actuar con normalidad – Replicaba el pelirrojo bien cerca del rostro de Sasuke y este le respondía igual o peor –

— Yo no tengo la culpa de que tus labios sean asquerosos.

— ¿Cómo dices? – Molesto, alzó su mano en un puño. Sin embargo, la voz de cierto rubio de ojos azules detuvo por completo a todos –

— Disculpen…

Todos quedaron en silencio. Algunos murmuraban cayendo en cuenta de que se trataba de aquel fotógrafo que intentó arruinar todo su trabajo. El director se molestó, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Naruto tomo cartas sobre el asunto.

— Me presento, soy Uzumaki Naruto, fotógrafo personal de Uchiha Sasuke – El salón estalló en murmullos e Itachi no sabía qué hacer, se desplazaba de un lado a otro intentando explicar cada detalle de lo ocurrido y sintió el aura asesina de Sasuke sobre su espalda. Volvió a dirigirse a la multitud enloquecida – Ahora pasaré a darles algunos consejos a los actores – Hizo una reverencia y se volteó a los otros dos, extendió su mano a Gaara – Hola, es un gusto. Soy Naruto.

— Sé quién eres, soy Gaara – Estrechó su mano y le dedicó una media sonrisa. Por lo menos no era tan desalmado como cierto pelinegro presente –

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Uzumaki? Te dije que no hicieras nada raro.

— Vengo a ayudarte, sé más agradecido.

— No necesito de tu ayuda. Puedo hacerlo sólo.

— Lamentablemente la soledad no puede besar a nadie – Dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido y Sasuke no supo qué decir – Sé que ustedes se odian, pero si aceptaron este trabajo es porque iban a dar su mejor esfuerzo. Es por eso que necesito que escuchen.

— No te preocupes. Tendré en cuenta lo que nos digas – Aseguró Gaara y Sasuke no tuvo otra opción más que guardar silencio y escuchar –

— Bien. Besar no es nada difícil. Su problema es que se odian. Sasuke, deberías llevar tu habilidad para engañar a otro nivel y Gaara, tú sólo déjate llevar. La película muestra a dos personas que se aman prohibidamente y como no es fácil aceptar sentimientos tan extraños, está bien que uno se muestre más nervioso y tenso que el otro – Explicó, miró a Sasuke y le tomó de la mano recibiendo una reacción negativa. Todo el staff observaba con atención lo que el rubio hacía, esperando que él pudiera hacer algo.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Sasuke, tu personaje ama al personaje de tu enemigo. No dejes que su rivalidad les impida amarse – Dijo, tomó su mano y la llevó hasta su mejilla, le miró fijamente – Tus movimientos deben ser suaves y delicados, estás tocando a la persona que amas. Debes acariciar su mejilla como si estuvieras acariciando la cabeza de un bebé y cuando vayas a besarlo, hazlo como si la vida te entregara todo lo que perdiste, con euforia y con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro.

Sasuke comenzó a sentirse extraño. Él jamás había visto expresiones tan humanas con las de Naruto y nunca había escuchado palabras tan reales como las que dijo. Nunca estuvo a gusto con la vida. Creció viendo falsas sonrisas, falsas personalidades, falsas palabras. Vivió siempre bajo apariencias y bajo una cegadora luz de algún reflector. Pero sus ojos eran aún más brillantes, como si quisiera seguir viviendo para siempre y en ese momento, no hizo más que envidiar su sonrisa.

Luego de eso, Sasuke y Gaara parecían rejuvenecidos. Como si hubieran encontrado un tesoro.

Y la escena salió mejor de lo que esperaban…

Y Sasuke llevó su habilidad de engaño hasta otro nivel…

Se engañó a sí mismo…

— Por su trabajo duro y el próximo éxito ¡Kampai!

Itachi alzó la copa por todo lo alto. Brindaron con champaña por lo bien que había salido el día. Ya habían visto el excepcional trabajo de Naruto con las fotografías y no tenían planeado dejar ir a tan excelente talento. Aunque lo que hizo en el estudio fue una sorpresa, gracias a él pudieron seguir adelante. Luego de la lujosa cena – con la cual Naruto no dejaba de sorprenderse – Sasuke les dijo que debía ir a otro lugar pero no quería que le siguieran.

— Nos vemos más tarde…

— Adiós – dijo Naruto observando cómo su cuerpo se perdía bajo las sombras de la noche. Se volteó a Itachi y le miró fijamente – Tengo algo importante que pedirte…

— Yo también tenía que pedirte algo. Tengo un trabajo para ti…

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué es?

— Necesito que sigas a Sasuke.

— ¿Perdón? – Frunció el ceño y le miró confundido.

— Escucha, él siempre se va a algún lugar y no quiere que le acompañe. No sé exactamente qué es lo que hace pero, estoy preocupado por él.

— No creo que haya algún problema con eso, pero ya que te preocupa, voy a hacerlo.

— Gracias.

— Pero deberás pagarme por adelantado – Dijo, el rostro de Itachi pasó a uno de sorpresa. Él sólo sonrió –

— ¿P-Por qué?

— Bueno, pues… ya sabes. Algunas personas tienen sus propias razones para pedir un adelanto y si esto es lo que tengo que hacer para lograr mi objetivo, no importa.

— ¿No eres alcohólico o sí?

— ¿Qué? – Se rio – Claro que no. Cumpliré 23 en octubre, aún tengo toda una vida por delante.

— Está bien. Te lo ganaste. Vuelve con la información y te pagaré.

— Gracias.

Naruto había corrido hasta donde se encontraba Sasuke, que no había ido muy lejos. Caminó detrás de él unos cuantos minutos hasta que llegaron a un pequeño mirador. El ambiente era un poco más normal, alejados de la ciudad y cualquier tipo de fama, para Naruto, sentir ese ambiente de paz era común. Sin embargo, para Sasuke, era su analgésico.

— Bonito lugar – Exclamó. El azabache pegó un brinco y se dio la vuelta de golpe. Ambos se miraron durante algunos segundos.

Las luces de la ciudad brillaban para ellos, como si fuera los espectadores de alguna película, con lágrimas en los ojos y a punto de descubrir la verdad.

¿Qué descubriría Naruto? o ¿qué descubrirá Sasuke?

— ¿Por qué me seguiste?

— Itachi me envió. – Replicó el fotógrafo con rapidez.

— Vaya, que rápido traicionas a tus aliados.

— No fue traición porque nunca me dijo que fuera un secreto, para empezar.

— Bien, ya sabes a donde voy todas las noches ¿Estás feliz? – dijo con una pizca de molestia en su voz, se dio la vuelta y apoyó los brazos en el barandal. Naruto se acercó a él –

— ¿Para qué vienes?

— No estoy obligado a responder – Dijo sin hacer contacto visual con el rubio –

Naruto se encogió de hombros, tomó su cámara y apuntó hacia la ciudad. Comenzó a tomar fotos de distintos ángulos. Sasuke sólo le miraba, tan ensimismado en lo que hacía y la pasión con que lo hacía. Naruto le parecía una caja de sorpresas que le daba un giro distinto a su vida.

— ¿Hace cuánto trabajas de fotógrafo? – Preguntó, Naruto siguió en lo suyo –

— Formalmente, desde que salí de la universidad y obtuve mi licencia. Es decir, hace algunos meses pero he tomado fotos toda mi vida. Siempre supe hacerlo, sabes. Porque tengo el talento.

— ¿Y siempre te jactas de lo que llegaste a ser? – Indagó con sarcasmo, Naruto le miró de reojo –

— Tengo mi propio orgullo. – Concluyó. Sasuke le miró ladino.

— ¿Qué me dices de las personas que nunca tuvieron el talento pero que llegaron a ser grandes personas en la vida? Ellas no tienen orgullo.

— Muchas veces lo que _sabes_ hacer, es simplemente lo que _quieres_ hacer. Por eso todos tenemos talento.

— Entonces yo sí que sirvo para mi trabajo – Refutó Sasuke. El rubio le miró de reojo – Vivo siempre bajo apariencias e hipócritas – Dijo, el rubio soltó la cámara y ésta quedó colgando sobre su cuello, le miró entornando los ojos y encarándole con firmeza –

— ¿Tienes algún problema, Sasuke? Porque no creo que engañarse a sí mismo sea algo de lo cual estar orgulloso. Tu vida siempre fue así ¿Y qué? ¡Por lo menos tú escogiste cómo vivirla! ¡Yo no escogí vivir esto! – Escupió mientras su interior se llenaba de un extraño dolor, golpeó con fuerza el barandal y se quedó allí, respirando con fuerza. Sasuke se sorprendió por el repentino arranque de furia de su empleado y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué te hizo responderme de esa forma? – Soltó con altanería, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por su mirada vacía y triste.

— Lo lamento. Recordé cosas que no quería recordar.

— Te pasas, en serio. No creí que te pusieras así por eso – Antes de si quiera terminar de hablar, el rubio se acercó a él bruscamente y le tomó de los brazos con fuerza – ¡¿Qué es lo que haces?!

Para cuando pudo reaccionar, Naruto ya había apresado sus labios. Sasuke quiso alejarle de alguna manera, pero el rubio estaba ejerciendo una fuerza increíble en aquel agarre que no le fue posible. Se preguntaba cuántas veces podía besarle con tan sólo un día de conocerse y no es que tuvieran la mejor relación del mundo. Pero aquello funcionaba como un calmante, era como el cortarse las venas de un rechazado o la droga para un drogadicto, el alcohol para un alcohólico o hacer el amor para dos amantes. Por alguna razón, Naruto sentía que sus problemas y el mal humor desaparecían cuando besaba a alguien. Era como su analgésico.

Naruto cortó la conexión y le miró fijamente. Su víctima tenía el ceño fruncido y le miraba como lo peor que le hubiera pasado en la vida. Desvió la mirada pero no hizo nada más, sólo se quedó allí, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? – Preguntó con la voz más suave, el rubio se alejó un poco más y sonrió ladino –

— Me calmas.

— ¿Crees que soy tu juguete, Uzumaki? – Replicó subiendo de tono – No eres nadie para mí y yo tampoco soy nadie para ti ¿Qué te da el derecho de besarme cuantas veces quieras?

Entonces le miró. Bajo la luz de la luna, sus ojos azules brillaron con todo su esplendor, las comisuras de su boca se arquearon creando una sonrisa coqueta que descolocó los sentidos del azabache quien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no perder la cordura.

— Tienes razón, yo no te conozco y tú no me conoces pero ¿Cuándo vas a entender que voy a besarte cuando yo quiera?

Había llegado a su límite. Sus palabras habían sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Entornó los ojos y no dijo nada más. Permaneció en silencio, porque desde el principio le había mostrado quien de verdad es y en su presencia nunca mostró unas de sus tantas máscaras. Por eso le parecía una persona peligrosa.

— Pero si no quieres que siga con esto, tomaré mi dinero y prometo desapareceré de tu vida. Tú eliges – Se quedó en silencio esperando alguna señal de vida del otro, observó su rostro cambiar a uno con rasgos más suaves pero serios al mismo tiempo –

— Quédate – Le dijo y esa simple palabra sorprendió a Naruto quien abrió sus ojos de par en par, sorprendido – Respeto a las personas que viven la vida al máximo. Pienso que eres un insolente y que tus expresiones y opiniones son cínicas… por eso te encuentro fascinante.

Aquel día cálido de abril, ambos se dieron cuenta de que la vida es como una trampa y que la única manera de salir es volviéndose lo suficientemente fuerte como para tolerar el dolor y moverse hacia adelante sin mirar atrás.

— Gracias… Sasuke…

* * *

Escenas del próximo capítulo…

— Intenta no pasarte del límite ¿Quieres?

— Quiero probar al pelirrojo…

— ¡No, no voy a ser amable contigo!

— No voy a acceder a tus peticiones, entiéndelo.

— Entonces voy a obligarte.

¿Qué verdad habrá tras aquellos ojos azules?  
El siguiente capítulo se llama "Ese fotógrafo... seductor"

 _Respuesta al review:_

 _NSTF:_ Gracias por tu review, me hizo realmente feliz :D Generalmente soy bastante directa al comenzar cualquier historia, así que cualquier duda que te hubiese quedado, no te preocupes porque en los siguientes capítulos todo tiene sentido. Hay muchas cosas que contar entre esos dos :3

Gracias por leer :) si dejas un review se agradece mucho y me ayuda un montón a seguir trayéndoles esta historia más a menudo.


	3. Trabajo 3 - Ese fotógrafo seductor

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí que es mía :D

ADVERTENCIAS: Esta es una historia YAOI, escrita por y para fujoshis :3

* * *

 **Trabajo 3 "Ese fotógrafo… seductor"**

* * *

Desde que Itachi había salido del apartamento esa cálida mañana, el ambiente se puso un poco tenso. Aunque sólo para Naruto, porque el Uchiha estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de que lo estaban viendo con deseo y anhelada lujuria. Después de lo que pasó en el mirador, Naruto había recibido su adelanto pero ¿A qué precio? Más tarde las palabras de Sasuke se habían vuelto más frías y prefirió mantenerse al margen de todo lo que el rubio hacía. Llegados a ese punto, Naruto no tuvo más opción que seguirle el juego pero hacer con él lo que quisiera cuando quisiera.

Tenía lo que quería, pero le faltaba una cosa, una relación más íntima. Porque Naruto no podía ver a Sasuke sólo como su juguete anti estrés. Quería que él lo reconociera como su amigo o como su igual. Pero en ese momento se preguntaba cómo debía llegar a él para conseguir su objetivo y comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Mientras el azabache mantenía su cabeza apoyada en su mano viendo incesantemente hacia la puerta, decidió acercarse para ver su reacción. Se levantó del sillón del frente y caminó hasta él quien sólo le miró de reojo. Colocó sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza mientras se acomodaba sobre él hasta sentarse en sus piernas. Su mirada cruzó con la suya. Posó su frente en la de Sasuke y éste suspiró antes de decir algo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? – Preguntó sin tanta emoción, mientras sus oscuros ojos penetraban el azul profundo de Naruto –

No se tomó el tiempo para responderle. Sus respiraciones chocaban una con la otra, una más agitada que la otra. Sus labios se unieron con los de Sasuke en un vaivén de movimientos cargados de lujuria y deseo. Las manos de Naruto acariciaron las mejillas de Sasuke y comenzaron a bajar por el cuello hasta su bien formado torso.

Sasuke, por el contrario, mantenía sus manos lejos del asunto hasta el momento, pero cuando sintió las manos del rubio invadiendo todo su pecho bajo la ropa, no tuvo otra opción más que actuar ante el atrevimiento. Le tomó de los brazos con fuerza, pero no se alejó. Porque los labios carnosos de Naruto buscaban con desesperación los suyos, como si fuera un manantial en medio del desierto, saciándose incesantemente con lo único que podía revivirlo. Su lengua tropezó con la de él y un choque eléctrico recorrió su cuerpo en un segundo. Sus ritmos cardiacos se dispararon y los besos suaves y tiernos se convirtieron en salvajes y apasionados. La única vez que se separaron fue para recobrar el aliento. Y las manos del Uchiha se habían posado en la delgada cintura de Naruto que, por alguna razón, le parecía la de una chica y eso hizo que sus sentidos se enloquecieran y no pudiera pensar con cordura. Naruto se alejó de la boca del pelinegro y fue bajando por su cuello con besos enardecedores que crispó la blanca piel de su jefe.

De pronto sintió una fuerza descomunal ser descargada sobre sí. Naruto cayó al suelo por la fuerza del empuje que realizó Sasuke. Ambos se miraron, uno más molesto que el otro. El pelinegro sólo se levantó y le encaró con firmeza.

— Intenta no pasarte del límite ¿Quieres? – Le dijo, Naruto frunció el ceño –

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es el límite? – provocó mientras se levantaba del suelo –

— Cállate. No soy tu juguete, Uzumaki – Aclaró. Tomó su celular y su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta, pero se volteó a él para enfrentarle una vez más – Vámonos. Tenemos cosas que hacer aunque Itachi no esté aquí.

— Ah, sí…

El camino se hizo bastante corto gracias al auto de Sasuke. Naruto no sabía que él podía conducir, así que fue una de las cosas por las que más se sorprendió en el día. Durante el transcurso de la tarde, hicieron varias cosas. Sasuke tenía una sesión de fotos de una revista en la que saldría de portada. Para eso debían tomarle la mejor foto con la temática del nuevo hospital de Osaka. Al poco tiempo llegó Itachi, tan apurado como siempre y esperaba que esta sesión de fotos no tardara tanto. Sin embargo, Naruto estuvo en casi toda la sesión quejándose porque aquel reflector no le favorecía al Uchiha y que por favor lo cambiaran, tampoco le gustó el ángulo del que estaban tomándole las fotos o la terrible palidez con la que salía en ellas, se quejó con el encargado diciéndole que quitaran un reflector o dos del lado derecho de su cara porque, según él, Sasuke parecía bastante artificial de alguna forma si no tenía sombras en la cara.

Itachi tuvo que disculparse y les dijo que debían hacerle caso porque él era profesional en el asunto ¿Pero cómo iba a ser profesional en el campo de la fotografía si quiera un poco? Se había graduado hace nada y lo único que tuvo fue suerte para lograr un trabajo tan grande e impresionante. Él todavía era un niño.

Después de su intervención, las fotos salieron increíbles…

El trabajo con Sasuke era duro. Debía conseguir fotos exclusivas con otros artistas y las mejores fotos con los mejores ángulos para publicar en redes sociales y en televisión, tal vez una que otra en su cuarto, como la que se tomaron en su primer día de trabajo. Por otro lado, Itachi estaba, por ahora, especialmente encargado de hacer oficial la noticia de su fotógrafo personal y el nombre Uzumaki Naruto estaba dándole vueltas al internet. Sus fotos se habían convertido en algo viral en las redes sociales, todo gracias al poder de los Uchiha. Es por eso que cuando Naruto revisaba su perfil antes de dormirse, ya tenía el doble de seguidores que en la mañana.

Y pronto cumpliría su objetivo…

Solo le tocaba esperar…

Los días con ellos ni se sentían. Estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo y ponía todo su corazón en cada fotografía que tomaba. Pero ese día no estaba yendo tan bien como los demás. La razón se resumía en un nombre, Sabaku no Gaara. Y no era Gaara quien estaba haciendo las cosas difíciles, más bien era cierto pelinegro caprichoso que se negaba a tomarle la mano para la escena, faltando pocas para terminar. Itachi y Naruto se mantenían al margen de todo, negando con la cabeza cuando Sasuke hacía algo mal. Naruto suspiró estresado, ya no tenía ganas de estar allí. Quería tomarse un café con sus amigos y pasar la tarde de otra forma. Pero no podía.

Necesitaba besar a Sasuke, por muy extraño que se escuchara. Besarle lo calmaba en momentos así. Luego se preguntó si los labios de Gaara sabrían igual o mejor. Se imaginó tocando esos rosados labios con su boca e invadiendo toda su cavidad con su lengua, quería saber cómo se escuchaban sus gemidos o si fuera él quien gemiría, se imaginó esa alborotada cabellera roja entre sus dedos y algo en su estómago le estremeció. Sonrió ladino.

— Quiero probar al pelirrojo…

Sí, lo había dicho. Lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que Itachi escuchara y éste le miró desconcertado y admirado por sus palabras, pero luego desvió la mirada un poco nervioso ante el comentario. Nadie puede refrenar la curiosidad humana y mucho menos la de Naruto. Quería algún día comprender su inocencia.

— Olvídalo, Sasuke – Dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a sus productores y le volteó a ver una vez más – Volveré cuando tengas ganas de seguir el rodaje de la película. Tienes mi número.

— Haz lo que quieras – Replicó Sasuke molesto. Observó a Gaara y a sus productores irse. Tenía una cara de asesino. En realidad, no estaba en su mejor momento. Se dirigió a su hermano quien le decía algo al rubio en voz muy bajita y éste se iba antes de que pudiera decir algo –

— Felicidades, Sasuke. Acaban de aplazar el rodaje para la próxima semana – Dijo con fingida amabilidad, aunque su instinto asesino se sentía por todo el lugar. El de los dos. Por eso los Uchiha daban mucho miedo –

— ¿Qué le dijiste a Naruto? – Indagó ignorando el comentario anterior –

— No es importante. Ya volverá.

A menos que al Uzumaki se le ocurriera quedarse. Su tarea era sencilla. Debía ir a buscar al pelirrojo antes de que se fuera y pedirle disculpas por el comportamiento de Sasuke y listo, volvería al estudio. Pero Gaara era un increíble actor a quien respetaba y del cual había visto infinidad de películas, necesitaba una foto con él.

— ¡Disculpa! – Exclamó Naruto deteniendo sus pasos justo antes de que atravesaran la puerta, los tres le voltearon a ver –

— ¿Naruto? – Dijo Gaara y se colocó de frente prestándole atención – ¿Necesitas algo?

— Te estaremos esperando en el auto.

— Que sea rápido ¿Sí? – Aclaró Temari y ambos hermanos se fueron dejando a Gaara solo –

— Yo venía para pedirte disculpas por el comportamiento de Sasuke. Él no ha estado de buenas todo el día y es un niño caprichoso que te odia sin razón y honestamente yo no creo que…

— Está bien – Contestó Gaara con su seriedad habitual – No estoy molesto ni nada. Es muy frustrante pero no dejo que su actitud me afecte. Tampoco es para que vengas tú y te disculpes por él. No debería ser así.

Gaara no tenía máscaras. Jamás vivió bajo engaños y se ganó su propia fama en base a trabajo duro. Por eso Naruto lo admiraba, porque encontró su lugar en el mundo aterrador de la fama sin sonreír demasiado o fingir ser alguien más.

— Me encantaría charlar un rato más, pero mis hermanos me están esperando – Dijo, se acercó a él y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa – Por cierto, felicidades por tu trabajo. Vas a conseguir muchas cosas con esos dos.

Pero si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de elegir seguramente lo hubiera elegido a él. Nunca, jamás en su vida había hablado con tantas estrellas, esos deseos siempre habían quedado en sus sueños y muchas veces se dijo a sí mismo que nunca lo lograría. Pero allí estaba, con una de las personas que más admiraba. Definitivamente debía hacer ese momento perpetuo.

— ¿Quisieras tomarte una foto conmigo? – Preguntó tropezándose con las palabras, recordó de pronto que no eran así las cosas e intentó de nuevo – Ah… gracias por todo. Yo en serio te admiro ¿sabes? Si te vas sin una foto conmigo, no me lo perdonaría. Así que…

— Está bien – Dijo, los ojos de Naruto brillaron. Se acercó a él mientras buscaba la cámara –

— Bien, ¿Listo?

— Sí.

*Flash*

— Muchas gracias – Se inclinó mientras lo veía partir –

No esperaba que ese día tuviera algo bueno y de alguna forma, Itachi había sido la estrella fugaz que le concedió su deseo. Ahora debía volver al estudio y disculparse por la tardanza. Para cuando volvió, Itachi se encontraba hablando con el director de la película y Sasuke estaba viendo por enésima vez su reloj impaciente para irse.

— Lamento la espera – Se había jurado que nada le quitaría la sonrisa de su rostro y más ahora que tenía una foto con una gran persona –

— ¿A dónde fuiste? – Comenzó Sasuke – Te has tardado mucho y tenemos que irnos ya. No tenemos tu tiempo, Uzumaki.

— Lo siento. Estuve hablando con Gaara y yo…

— ¿Qué dices? – Soltó Sasuke, le acuchilló con la mirada y le encaró con rudeza – No tienes nada que hablar con él ¿o sí? ¿Por qué estabas con él? ¿Con qué razón?

— A-Ah, yo sólo quería… – La presión era excesiva. De por sí le dolía la cabeza y con los regaños de Sasuke era peor, ni siquiera le dejaba hablar y si le decía que se tomó una foto con él de seguro explotaría. Su sonrisa se esfumó y bajó la mirada frunciendo el ceño. No quería gritarle, no él, no a su jefe. Quería salvarlo, no condenarlo – Lo lamento, Sasuke. No volverá a pasar – Le dijo con la voz calmada, pero no se detuvo allí –

— ¿No volverá a pasar? ¡Claro que no volverá a pasar porque te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar con él!

— ¿Qué? – Alzó la mirada indignado, hasta aquí había llegado su cordura – Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme algo. Soy libre de hacer lo que quiera – Habló con firmeza porque no quería gritarle y mucho menos golpearlo –

— Eres _mí_ empleado y _mí_ fotógrafo ¡Te prohíbo que tengas una relación con él!

— Qué lástima, no he firmado ningún contrato – Replicó sarcástico, Sasuke se enfureció aún más – Así que sé amable conmigo si no quieres…

— ¡No, no voy a ser amable contigo! – Interrumpió, su mirada se volvió más fría. Observó la reacción de Naruto, sus ojos azules se cristalizaron por el temor y sus manos presionaron con nerviosismo la cámara que permanecía colgada en su cuello. Entonces se dio cuenta y no tuvo piedad cuando lanzó un veneno mortal para Naruto – Bórrala – Le dijo, sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, no podía creer que se diera cuenta tan rápido –

— No voy a hacer eso – Su voz era frustrada, sentía como si le estuvieran arrancando una parte del cuerpo, sus fotografías lo eran todo para él y no quería que sus mejores momentos fueran eliminados, era como eliminar una parte de lo que era – No voy…

No era el mejor momento para nadie. Ninguno estaba completamente tranquilo y en ese momento, Sasuke actuó por la furia. Lo vio como en cámara lenta, Naruto sintió un fuerte tirón en el cuello y luego su cámara era arrastrada bruscamente lejos de sí. Intentó recuperarla extendiendo la mano pero fue imposible. El Uchiha la tenía bajo su poder. El corazón de Naruto se aceleró cuando observó a Sasuke alzar la cámara hasta su altura amenazando con tirarla.

Iba a hacerlo…

Él lo sabía…

Pero no quería creerlo…

— ¡Si crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras, entonces vete! – Dijo y no tuvo piedad cuando lanzó la cámara al suelo con todas sus fuerzas y ésta quedó hecha pedazos. Se sintió estúpido cuando vio la expresión del rubio y se odió a sí mismo por sentirse tan aliviado tras haberlo hecho-

Observó los pedazos de su cámara allí, en el suelo, sin vida. Todo por lo que había trabajado reducido a nada. Su hermosa cámara, su hermoso recuerdo de su madre. Todo estaba destruido. No iba a llorar, no en frente de Sasuke. Presionó sus puños y se mordió el labio inferior con furia contenida. Alzó la vista, sus ojos cristalinos sorprendieron a Sasuke, parecían un mar turbulento y él estaba allí reflejado. Jamás se sintió tan culpable por algo.

Iba a decir algo pero para cuando se dio cuenta, la boca de Naruto había llegado a la suya y le había envuelto en un beso que mostraba más tristeza que ira. Sasuke quiso apartarle tomándole de los brazos pero no pudo porque algo en su interior se estremeció al sentir su quijada temblar levemente. Pero debía mantenerse firme, todo lo malo, lo triste, lo de mal gusto, ya estaba hecho. No había marcha atrás. Pero para Naruto, a pesar de estar besando a su veneno, podía sentir como su estómago se calmaba y su mente volvía a serenarse.

Se alejó. El azabache le miró confundido, con el ceño bien fruncido y con esas terribles ganas de disculparse pero que por culpa de su maldito orgullo no podía. Sintió que se acercaba una vez más. Sin embargo, esta vez le susurró algo al oído, algo que nunca le pudo sonar más amargo.

— Por favor… no te enojes…

Entonces se inclinó para recoger los pedazos de su cámara del suelo. Sentía como si estuviera recogiendo su dignidad tras ese terrible ataque de furia. Se inclinó respetuosamente antes de irse y cruzó la puerta con unas horribles ganas de llorar y quejarse de lo miserable que se vuelve la vida.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Vociferó Itachi acercándose a su hermano, pero Sasuke no supo qué responderle, tan sólo le miró con su típica actitud de siempre y se fue tomando sus cosas y rogando que mañana fuera un día mejor –

Itachi salió del estudio y tuvo suerte de que Naruto no haya ido tan lejos. Corrió un poco antes de alcanzarlo y le tomó del brazo para llamar su atención.

— Naruto…

— ¿Itachi, necesitas algo? – Su voz era apagada y temía que él pudiera decirle algo malo. Se sentía harto –

— ¿Por qué se pelearon?

— ¿Escuchaste todo?

— Lo suficiente como para saber que Sasuke arruinó todo y que no hay vuelta atrás – Dijo, el rubio bajó la mirada –

— Debo pedirte algo…

— ¿Qué? – Soltó sorprendido ante la mirada apagada del Uzumaki –

— Necesito tiempo. Tal vez una semana o dos. Debo despejar la mente y aclarar todo lo que debo hacer, así que por favor…

No terminó de decirlo cuando Itachi objetó con fuerza que no le iba a dejar renunciar así como si nada, subiendo un poco de tono. Aquello asustó un poco a Naruto pero contuvo sus ganas de salir corriendo a refugiarse al único lugar donde podría estar en paz, los brazos de su padre. Lo pensó pero decidió permanecer allí, enfrentando sus propios problemas con agallas.

— No vas a renunciar ¿Me oyes?

— No quiero renunciar, Itachi. Lo digo en serio. Pero necesito que comprendas que yo no…

— No voy a acceder a tus peticiones, entiéndelo – Aseguró y fue testigo del cambio total en el rostro de Naruto. Le miró furioso, estaba harto de los Uchiha –

— Entonces voy a obligarte – Le dijo frunciendo el ceño y apretando con fuerza los pedazos de su preciada cámara – Itachi, yo en serio necesito este trabajo – Explicó – Pero también necesito mi espacio. Sasuke no puede comprenderlo y no sé qué hacer para calmarlo. Ya no quiero sentir este dolor así que, por favor… comprende…

Tenía que hacerlo. Naruto se había mostrado como un buen empleado a pesar de ser molesto y sinvergüenza todo el día. El único problema tenía nombre y llevaba el mismo apellido, Uchiha Sasuke. Él también quería que su hermanito cambiara de algún modo y algo en los ojos de Naruto le dijo que podía lograrlo.

— Bien…

— Gracias – Dijo en un hilo de voz, hizo una breve reverencia y se fue dejando al Uchiha completamente solo –

Llegó a su casa corriendo. No sabía qué hacer con su cámara y no tenía idea de lo que le diría a su padre cuando la viera. Sólo esperaba que no se molestara como lo habían hecho todos, ese día. Tocó la puerta y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, se sentía débil por alguna razón y no quería verle la cara a su padre ¿Cómo? Seguramente le diría que renunciara, pero no podía hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Minato sonriente adentro. Pero su sonrisa se esfumó rápidamente al ver a su hermoso tesoro al borde de las lágrimas. Odiaba esa expresión en él. Lo odiaba tanto hasta el punto de querer matar a quien le hiciera sufrir de esa forma y entonces observó su cámara y pudo darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Su cámara era como su propia vida. Una vida que jamás regresaría.

Por eso le abrazó…

Le consoló tomándole en sus brazos con fuerza y prestándole el valor que le faltaba para seguir adelante.

* * *

 _Escenas del próximo capítulo…_

— Volveré… algún día.  
— Es problemático pero, esos dos te están buscando, Naruto.  
— ¿Naruto? él es un pervertido.  
— Ah ¿Así que tú fuiste el que arruinó la cámara de mi hijo, verdad?  
— Gracias, hermosa. Me hacía mucha falta hablar contigo…

 _Respuestas a Review:_

 _Schinkovinu:_ Muchas _g_ racias por tu comentario :3 realmente tus ánimos nos han ayudado muchísimo. Espero que sigas leyéndola :D


	4. Trabajo 4 Ese fotógrafo - desaparecido

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí que es mía :D

ADVERTENCIAS: Esta es una historia YAOI, escrita por y para fujoshis :3

* * *

 **Trabajo 4 "Ese fotógrafo… desaparecido"**

* * *

Para cuando despertó, su padre ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno y el olor a huevos con tocino se sentía por toda la casa. Se levantó guiado por el olor de aquella deliciosa comida y bajo las escaleras hasta el comedor. Sentía sus ojos irritados, desde lo que había pasado la noche anterior con los Uchiha y su cámara, estuvo llorando casi toda la noche desde que volvió a casa. Y ahora su cabeza le dolía a horrores y sus ojos estaban lo suficientemente rojos como para que Minato se diera cuenta de su situación. Sin embargo, no le dijo nada.

— Buenos días, papá – Le dijo y se sentó a esperar el desayuno –

— Buenos días, hijo – Saludó mostrándole una sonrisa amable, apagó el fuego de la cocina y sirvió dos platos de comida. Se sentó frente al menor – ¿Qué tal?

— Me duele la cabeza. Pero tu comida me parece deliciosa – Le dijo y sonrió –

— Eso me alegra mucho – Dijo y ambos empezaron a comer – Itadakimasu…

— ¡Itadakimasu!

Naruto se dirigió al baño cuando hubo terminado. Tomó una ducha, se cambió y peinó para pasarla todo el día con su padre sin que ciertos pelinegros lo molestaran por el resto del día.

— ¿Ya estás listo?

— Sí – Corrió hasta la puerta donde se encontraba su padre y sonrió. Empezó a caminar mientras el mayor cerraba la puerta y le ponía el seguro. Intentó seguirle el ritmo hasta alcanzarlo – Dime, papá…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Estoy haciéndolo bien? – Preguntó un poco temeroso con la respuesta de su padre –

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Hablo de mi trabajo ¿Estuvo bien lo que les dije? – Indagó mirándolo con preocupación –

— Naruto – Dijo con la más suave de las voces y posó su mano en la cabeza de su hijo – Tu trabajo requiere dignidad y confianza, eso es algo que ni Sasuke ni Itachi han mostrado. Además, ser padre es confiar en tu hijo, es por eso que sé que cualquier cosa que hagas o decidas está bien para mí. Lo entenderás cuando seas más grande y tengas una familia.

— Gracias, papá

Sus palabras siempre son lo que necesita en esos momentos en los que ya no puede más. Son agradables, cálidas y confiables. Desde que su madre se fue a otro país por su trabajo, Minato se convirtió en la luz de Naruto. Ahora era más apegado a él y eran buenos amigos a pesar de ser padre e hijo.

Se dirigieron hacia Konoha Coffee, el lugar perfecto para pasar el rato con amigos y el primer restaurante de su padre. Sí, Minato es Chef de esa pequeña pero acogedora cafetería. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser tan bueno en la cocina, nunca pudo lograr ningún puesto más alto y por eso decidió abrir Konoha coffee. Los amigos de la universidad de Naruto y sus amigos de la infancia también tuvieron mala suerte en las carreras que eligieron. Los graduados eran Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, Aburame Shino, el genio que se graduó de la universidad a los 20, Nara Shikamaru, mejor amigo de Uzumaki Naruto, aquellos a quienes no les sonrió la vida y jamás consiguieron un trabajo de acuerdo a lo que estudiaron, excepto Shikamaru, a él simplemente le pareció problemático todo ese asunto del trabajo así que decidió trabajar con Naruto. Kiba es un veterinario que gastó su tiempo estudiando arduamente y con título y todo, no le dieron trabajo en ningún lugar. Terminó trabajando en Konoha Coffee gracias a Minato, era el segundo a cargo del negocio.

Neji estudió medicina en la misma universidad que Naruto y aunque es un poco mayor, se convirtieron en buenos amigos. Sin embargo, la vida tampoco le sonrió y a pesar de haber conseguido un trabajo no era lo suficientemente bueno como para vivir el resto de su vida y con mucha más razón ahora que – luego de la muerte de sus tíos – debía hacerse cargo de su pequeña prima Hinata quien eligió Konoha coffee para trabajar ya que nunca pudo terminar sus estudios.

Aquello era doloroso para Naruto. Hinata fue como un firme soporte en los momentos más difíciles de su vida y aún más cuando los problemas azotaron su puerta. Estaba bastante agradecido con ella y ella es parte de la razón por la que Naruto quería una mayor paga en su trabajo.

Shino sencillamente nunca tuvo suerte. Naruto y Shino se conocieron porque tomaron la misma carrera y cuando ambos decidieron buscar trabajo, los contratistas le sonreían más a Naruto que a él, aunque tampoco fue mejor para el rubio, ya que por ciertos asuntos, nunca pudo conseguir un trabajo estable. Hasta que apareció Sasuke y su vida cobró otro sentido aunque ahora se debatía entre dejarlo o no. Era frustrante.

Los más jóvenes llegaron a la cafetería por problemas económicos. Lee nunca conoció a su familia y aunque logró superarse con el tiempo, no podía probar suerte en cualquier parte. Por eso trabaja allí y eran muy buenos amigos con todos. No fue diferente con la pequeña Sakura, su vida no es tan rosa como su cabello pero es más sencilla que la de Naruto. Se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos y ahora era de mucha confianza para Minato.

Todos habían colaborado en abrir Konoha Coffee porque era su única luz en la oscuridad y Naruto era el pilar que sostenía todo con su sonrisa y sencillez que le caracterizaba. Aunque en vano, porque ocultaba un terrible secreto que no podía revelar a nadie.

Estaba corriendo contra el tiempo…

— ¡Buenos días! – Expresó con notoria felicidad. Su sonrisa irradiaba alegría y todos los presentes rieron y saludaron a los recién llegados. Minato se apresuró a saludar a los primeros clientes que se paseaban por allí y les ofreció algo. Los trabajadores se pusieron en marcha. El rubio caminó hasta la barra y se sentó sonriéndole al mesero de enfrente – Hola, Neji.

— ¿Qué tal, Naruto? – Saludó mientras ordenaba varios vasos en el mostrador –

— Muy bien ¿Dónde están los demás?

— Kiba está hablando con ellos ahora, parece que están arreglando ciertas cosas para llamar más la atención.

— ¿Y por qué no vas con ellos?

— Ya me fueron comunicados los planes esta mañana. No es necesario.

— Ya veo… Dime, ¿Hinata está aquí? – Preguntó inspeccionando con la mirada todo el lugar en busca de la ojiperla –

— Vendrá un poco más tarde que de costumbre. Justo ahora está haciendo el examen de admisión para la universidad – Explicó con seriedad. Seguía ordenando los vasos con la mirada fija en ellos –

— Hum… Cuando la acepten, dejará de venir por un tiempo. Me sentiré muy solo sin ella – Dijo, Neji alzó la vista encontrándose con una sonrisa nostálgica. Odiaba mucho que él hablara de su prima como si fuera su juguete pero esa mirada le decía que de verdad la extrañaría aunque aún no sabían si la aceptarían, pero para Naruto era obvio –

De la puerta de la cocina salieron todos los empleados dispuestos a dar todo su esfuerzo un día más. Observaron a Naruto sentado y no lo pensaron dos veces antes de ir a saludarlo.

— ¡Buenos días, Naruto-kun! – Lee saludó enérgico mientras chocaban las manos –

— Hola, Lee.

— Buenos días, Naruto – Dijo Shino y se fue a hacer sus labores diarias –

— ¿Qué tal? – Medio saludó Shikamaru y se sentó al lado del rubio –

— Hola – Dijo mientras observaba a Sakura caminar hacia él con el ceño un tanto fruncido y con la mirada nerviosa y perdida. Él sólo se rio – Buenos días, Sakura-chan.

— ¿P-Por qué me besaste ayer? – Replicó con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas. A Neji se le cayó un vaso de las manos por la sorpresa y Shikamaru… él no hizo nada, ya se lo veía venir –

— ¿Qué hiciste? – Neji miró a Naruto con el ceño fruncido –

— ¿Eh? – Se rio el aludido – Lo siento, Sakura-chan. Se me antojó, es solo eso.

— ¿Cuándo fuiste a su casa, Sakura? – Indagó el genio sin muchas ganas realmente.

— Fue ayer en la noche, tenía que entregarle algo a Minato-san y fue cuando vi a Naruto un poco mal de salud – Explicó, lo último hizo que ambos prestaran mayor atención – me preocupé mucho por eso y me quedé hablando con él y entonces me besó – Se ruborizó mientras soltaba las últimas palabras –

— Oh, vamos. No lo digas como si no estuviera aquí.

— Acostúmbrate – Dijo Neji, Sakura quedó sorprendida –

— ¿Disculpa?

— Cuando Naruto está estresado no te lo puedes sacar de encima – Confesó Neji entre dientes mientras sus mejillas se coloraban. Naruto soltó una carcajada – ¡No te rías!

— Lo lamento…

— No creo que besar sea un problema – Intervino Shikamaru consolando un poco a la pelirosa – mientras sea con alguien de confianza, está bien.

— ¿Te das cuenta, Sakura-chan? Shikamaru ya está acostumbrado – Dijo, el aludido iba a decir algo pero los labios de Naruto no se lo permitieron. No impuso resistencia, pero a cierta chica le sangró la nariz por la excitación de la escena. Neji sólo resopló limitándose a ver sus reacciones. Se alejó lentamente poniendo una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro – ¿Verdad, amigo?

— ¡Ch! qué problemático.

— Bien, tengo cosas que hacer. Si me disculpan – Iba a irse pero la voz de su amigo interrumpió su partida –

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu cámara? – Preguntó el más inteligente, los demás se sorprendieron porque no se habían dado cuenta de ello. Naruto siempre, en todo momento, cargaba su cámara. Así que era extraño que no la portara ese día –

— Ah… es una larga historia…

— Perdonen la espera – Se disculpó Hinata entrando a la cafetería a toda velocidad. Varios clientes le saludaron y ella les sonreía. Pero hubo alguien que no le dejó continuar su camino –

— ¡Hinata! – Sonrió el rubio y corrió hasta ella para abrazarla. Ella se sonrojó –

— B-Buenos días, Naruto-kun – Dijo sintiéndose otra vez en el suelo – Ha pasado tiempo.

— Tienes razón ¿Tienes un momento? Quiero hablar contigo.

— Está bien…

La llevó hasta la parte de atrás de Konoha coffee. Siempre hablaban allí desde que se conocieron, era como parte de su rutina y Hinata se sentía feliz de poder compartir esos momentos con él.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

— Fue muy fácil. Mañana darán los resultados pero no estoy segura de poder lograrlo…

— No te preocupes, lo lograrás. Así eres tú, siempre logras lo que te propones.

— Gracias, Naruto-kun. Pero, más importante aún, ¿Qué ha pasado con tu cámara?

— ¿Mi cámara? – Indagó, ella asintió con la cabeza – ¿Recuerdas que te hablé sobre mi jefe?

— Claro ¿Él tiene algo que ver con esto?

— Sí, porque él la arruinó – Dijo, los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par –

— ¡¿C-Cómo?! ¿Por qué? Él no…

— Fue un arranque de ira. Tengo parte de la culpa, por eso me siento bastante incómodo y desesperado. No soy nadie sin mi cámara.

— Lo lamento tanto – Dijo tomándole la mano y mirándole directo a los ojos – míralo de este modo, esto también tenía que pasar. Ya veré como ayudarte a conseguir otra, estoy segura que todos ayudaremos a comprar una para ti…

Ni siquiera la dejó terminar cuando la besó. Sus labios apresaron los de Hinata en un beso triste y vacío. Siempre la besaba cuando se sentía vulnerable y ella le deba las fuerzas para seguir de pie luchando por su futuro. La tomó de las mejillas mientras aumentaba el ritmo de los besos y su lengua chocaba con la suya llenando toda su cavidad con su esencia. Ella fue la primera en cortar la conexión, aunque no se separaron tanto, sus cuerpos aún estaban unidos y sus respiraciones chocaban.

— ¿Volverás a trabajar con él? – Preguntó con la más suave de las voces –

— Volveré… algún día.

— Bien. Si esa es tu decisión, está bien para todos – dijo y se alejó un poco más, le sonrió aun nerviosa por el beso anterior –

— Gracias, hermosa. Me hacía mucha falta hablar contigo…

— No es nada.

[Casa Uzumaki, 9:15 am]

— No creo que esta sea una buena idea, Itachi – Dijo dubitativo por las acciones de su hermano – ¿Qué pasa si no quiere venir?

— No sabemos nada de él, ese es el problema. No hicimos que firmara ningún contrato, ni sabemos nada de su familia. Debemos hablar con él y aclarar las cosas – Dijo tocando el timbre por enésima vez – Maldición, no abre.

— Tal vez no hay nadie – Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse – Bueno, ya que no está, no veo prudente que nos quedemos aquí hasta que regrese.

— ¡Espera! – Gritó tomándole del hombro para darle la vuelta. Le miró con suprema seriedad – Tengo la llave.

— ¡Guárdala! ¡Mejor dicho! ¡¿Por qué demonios la tienes tú?! – Se exasperó subiendo de tonos, tomando a su hermano por las solapas de la camisa con ganas tremendas de ahorcarle –

— ¡Uno debe adelantarse unos cuantos pasos para ganar!

— ¡¿Ganar qué?! Maldición, esta vez te pasaste…

— Ya, ya, vamos a probarla.

En segundos habían invadido propiedad privada. Itachi cerró la puerta tras su espalda.

— No quiero estar aquí. Si él se entera que hicimos esto nos aplastará en internet. Adiós fama y fortuna.

— Cállate, te quejas demasiado. Ve arriba, yo me quedaré investigando en la sala.

— ¿Qué se supone que tengo que buscar?

— Algo que nos ayude atarlo a nosotros. Sólo ve, rápido.

Sasuke se dirigió a la segunda planta de la humilde casa Uzumaki. Caminó con inseguridad hasta la primera habitación. Era la de Naruto, abrió la puerta con cautela y entró despacio para no mover nada de lugar. Buscó en sus cajones pero no encontró nada que podría servirle a Itachi, porque él no estaba para nada interesado en su vida privada, él solamente quería un fotógrafo. Se dirigió a su baño privado sabiendo que iba a arrepentirse después de hacer esto. Se miró en el espejo por un momento mientras hurgaba los acondicionadores de cabello del rubio.

— Veamos…

Jamás pensó que Naruto pudiera ocultar algo siquiera un poco. Pero todo aquello fue rápidamente reemplazado por la imagen que vino después de abrir el cajón escondido tras el espejo. Medicina, frascos, jeringas, pastillas, antibióticos. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con horror.

— Él… me engañó…

"Sus palabras, su sonrisa, sus energías. Me engañó. Naruto ¿Por qué ocultaste todo esto?"

Entonces recordó sus palabras de aquel día en el mirador. Naruto no había escogido vivir una vida así, no quiso prestarle atención a su declaración. Pensó que estaba un poco loco y que sus ganas de vivir se debían a que su personalidad era así.

¿Tenía ganas de vivir porque estaba limitado? ¿Cómo era eso? Debía saberlo, ahora. Cerró la puerta y salió de su habitación a la carrera. Se dirigió a la sala donde estaba Itachi con unos papeles en las manos. Se detuvo en seco mientras observaba con preocupación al mayor.

— Nos engañó, Sasuke. Él estuvo ocultando esto todo el tiempo…

No tardaron ni dos minutos en ir a buscarlo. Se habían enterado de algo que probablemente no debían y se arrepentirían por eso. Pero ahora que lo sabían no tenían más opción que ocuparse de arreglar las cosas con Naruto y darle una nueva oportunidad. Sasuke se preguntó cuánto sufrimiento guardaba por cada beso que recibía de sus labios. Ahora que lo pensaba, se sentían tristes y vacíos. Estaba molesto consigo mismo y su falta de consideración y sensibilidad y aun así…

"Por favor… no te enojes"

Naruto le había tratado tan bien hasta ahora que le pareció imposible que personas como él sufrieran todo aquello que leyó en el documento. Se sentía culpable y estaba arrepentido. No debió haber roto su cámara, ni tratarle tan mal, ni gritarle. Debió haber sido más comprensible, Naruto no era una mala persona, él lo sabía, su trabajo era excepcional, pero no supo valorarlo.

— ¿A dónde crees que esté? – dijo Itachi mientras conducía a toda velocidad –

— Ve a Konoha Coffee, quizá lo encontremos allí.

[Konoha coffee 9:45 am, cocina]

— ¡Oooh, eso se mira delicioso, papá! – Exclamó observando la comida con excitación, el mayor le miró feo y le dio un pequeño empujón con la mano –

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes estar aquí, Naruto?

— Un montón – Sonrió despreocupado –

— Entonces sal de aquí y atiende a los clientes – Dijo señalando la puerta. Su hijo asintió y salió de la cocina –

Aunque no había nada más divertido qué hacer además de atender clientes. Aunque sus amigos se estaban encargando de eso, ya que él no era directamente empleado de ahí, pero le gustaba llegar de vez en cuando para ayudarles en lo que sea. Hubiera tomado algunas buenas fotos del lugar para subirlas a internet pero cierto demonio de ojos oscuros le había arrebatado ese privilegio.

Suspiró, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero no era suficiente como para llorar frente a todos. Después de todo, sí pudo conservar las fotos que había tomado, incluyendo la de Gaara. Se había propuesto a subirla a su página web y aplastar a Sasuke como lo había hecho con él. Pero le daba pena Itachi, pues él nunca fue tan rudo como Sasuke y si lo hacía él también venía en la colada. Todo incluido. Ambos hermanos. Itachi y Sasuke. Los Uchiha ¡Cuánto le hubiera gustado asesinar a Sasuke sin lastimar a nadie más! Pero él parecía tener más armas con las que pelear de las que él pensó.

A la cafetería entró una persona que tenía el pelo largo y rubio y sus ojos eran celestes. Caminaba a paso seguro hasta el mostrador, parecía ser pintor por su fachada y tenía la sensación de haberlo visto antes.

— Disculpa…

— Ah, ¿Sí, necesitas algo? – Preguntó con la mejor de sus sonrisas –

— Eh… sí. Mi nombre es Deidara y quiero hablar con tu jefe.

Deidara. Claro, si mal no recodaba, él era un pintor muy famoso de Osaka. No, de Japón entero ¿Qué estaba haciendo en Konoha coffee? Quería indagar más pero él parecía apurado, así que con la mejor de sus reverencias caminó hasta la cocina.

— Papá – Dijo, aunque Minato tampoco le prestaba mucha atención. Andaba de arriba para abajo preparando los pedidos – Ha llegado un tal Deidara y quiere hablar contigo.

— ¿Deidara? – Dijo y se detuvo en seco, un segundo después volvió a lo suyo – Dile a Kiba que lo atienda o lo atiendes tú, estoy ocupado. Discúlpame con él.

— No trates de parecer misterioso – Dijo con sorna, se volvió al mostrador – Yo le digo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Puedo hablar con él? – Parecía impaciente por alguna razón, como si de verdad ansiara hablar con Minato –

— Lo lamento, él no está disponible en estos momentos. Pero puedo pasarle con el gerente.

— No lo hagas, Kiba ha salido y no volverá hasta en la tarde – Dijo Shikamaru mientras caminaba hasta la mesa número ocho –

— Jee – Dijo, pareció disculparse con una sonrisa – Entonces habla conmigo.

— ¿En serio?

— Claro, vamos a sentarnos.

Se dirigieron a una mesa que estaba cerca de la ventana. Los cálidos rayos del sol golpeaba el vidrio creando un ambiente de hogar dulce hogar. Deidara miró por todas partes antes de seguir hablando.

— Escucha, soy un pintor muy reconocido en Japón. Pero últimamente no tengo la inspiración suficiente como para presentar algo y todo lo que hago resulta ser mediocre. No sé qué hacer, por eso, cuando venía en mi auto, no puede evitar ver esta agradable cafetería. Ahora que lo pienso, es más agradable por dentro y el ambiente que aquí se vive es como si todos fueran una familia y los clientes también son parte de ella. No sé cómo lo hacen, desde que entré me siento con muchas ganas de dibujar este sentimiento. Ustedes me inspiran, pero ¿Cómo? Cuéntame sobre ti – Dijo, Naruto se sorprendió al entender que Deidara no era tan orgulloso como lo hacían parecer y le regaló una amable sonrisa –

Naruto: La cafetería Konoha Coffee es así porque somos simplemente nosotros. Todos somos amigos, nos hacemos amigos de los clientes, contamos chistes, nos reímos, jugamos, incluso lloramos. Cuando Konoha coffee se une, parece una familia. La familia que todos quisieran tener ¿No sientes lo mismo?

— Sí, lo siento. Este sentimiento tan abrazador y cálido, muy cálido.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Preguntó con una sonrisa, Deidara le miró admirado –

— Dame el permiso para pintar este lugar.

— Sí. Tienes mi permiso.

Deidara sacó un contrato de su valija y comenzó a explicarle a Naruto lo que quería hacer. Le entregó el documento al rubio y le dijo que firmara en los lugares indicados. A Naruto le parecía una buena idea que traería consigo grandes beneficios, la inspiración de aquel frustrado pintor y la fama de su segundo lugar favorito en el mundo, esa acogedora cafetería. Luego de haber firmado, se quedaron hablando proponiendo fechas para que Deidara pudiera hacer la pintura. Cuando hubieron acordado todo, se quedaron charlando un poco más de nada en especial. Parecía como si se conocieran de hace mucho, pero era sólo porque a Naruto se le daba muy bien hablar con cualquier persona.

La segunda vez que los Uchiha entraron a Konoha coffee fue corriendo. Sasuke entró despavorido con ansias de hablar con Naruto. Itachi se dirigió a algunas meseras para hablar sobre él. Todo era sobre él. Naruto no lo sabía, pero la cafetería, la vida de cada una de las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar, habían sido tocadas por un lazo inquebrantable. Sasuke ya lo había sentido un poco, pero quería más.

Para eso, necesitaba respuestas.

— ¿Tú eres Sakura, verdad? – Le dijo Itachi con la voz opaca, se sentía mal por alguna razón –

— Sí ¿Necesita una mesa?

— No, ¿Dónde está Naruto? – Preguntó Sasuke con rapidez e increíblemente preocupado. Sakura le miró confundida y sonrió con un aura maligna saliendo de su cuerpo –

— ¿Naruto? él es un pervertido.

— Ah… no, no estaba preguntando eso.

Pero la pequeña Sakura estaba indignada. Primero la besa a ella, luego a Shikamaru y hasta Hinata estaba incluida y quién sabe a cuántos más habrá besado ese rubio pervertido. No podía contestarles en esos momentos sin cordura. Itachi se dirigió a Shikamaru que estaba en el mostrador sin hacer nada.

— Disculpa, ¿Se encuentra Naruto en este lugar? – El pelinegro le miró sin emoción alguna como siempre. Aunque Shikamaru ya sabía que los dos tramaban algo, pero no sabía el qué, así que dejaría que el propio Naruto se encargara de las cosas –

— Claro, esperen aquí – Caminó hasta la mesa donde se encontraban Deidara y Naruto hablando con entusiasmo y proponiendo futuras ideas para sus pinturas y demás. Posó su mano en el hombro de Naruto y este volteó a ver rápidamente –

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede, Shikamaru?

— Es problemático pero, esos dos te están buscando, Naruto – Señaló hacia la barra donde se encontraba Sasuke y su hermano –

— ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? – Puso mala cara y se quejó con su amigo sobre hacer o no lo correcto. Ya se le había pasado el enojo con Sasuke, pero no quería hablar con él. Necesitaba su espacio, se lo había pedido a Itachi pero, al parecer, no le hizo caso – Está bien, pero no hablaré con ellos. Tengo una mejor idea.

— Lo que tú digas.

Naruto: Ah, por cierto – Dijo y no tardó ni dos segundos en acercarse al rostro de Deidara y estamparle un profundo beso en los labios. Su cara no tardó en parecer semáforo en rojo y se separó rápidamente de él –

— ¿Pero qué-?

— Me temo que tengo que irme. Hay algo que debo hacer – Explicó con su mejor sonrisa. Deidara asintió completamente nervioso y agarró sus cosas dispuesto a irse. Estrechó la mano de Naruto y de Shikamaru y se despidió diciendo que volvería otro día. Les dejó su tarjeta y se marchó.

Sasuke se había dado cuenta del beso. Ya conocía a Deidara por unos trabajos que hicieron juntos en el pasado, pero no le sorprendió en absoluto que Naruto le besara. Él ya había pasado por eso también. A pesar de todo, seguía sonriéndole a la vida y siendo tan activo como siempre. Simplemente no podía creer lo que había visto una hora atrás.

El rubio se acercó a paso firme, con la cabeza bien en alto y entornando sus ojos hasta Sasuke. Aquella actitud sorprendió a Itachi y se sintió mal al mismo tiempo. Pero Naruto tenía otros planes más que hablar con ellos. Se negaba a hacerlo. Por eso, cuando estuvo a punto de estar un metro cerca de él, dobló 180 grados sobre sí cambiando de rumbo y cruzando el mostrador, se dirigió a la cocina.

— ¡Papá! – Gritó asustando a su padre y fallando el corte de carne –

— ¡Sí! – Exclamó. Dio un suspiro y luego se tranquilizó un poco – ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Allá afuera está Sasuke, defiéndeme!

— ¿Qué? Naruto, ¿No crees que ya estas grande como para-?

Pero entonces vio la cara de su tesoro con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas y con la mirada nerviosa. A veces Naruto se portaba como un niño y hasta ahora él había sido completamente independiente de lo que dijeran los demás. Pero en esos momentos en los que Naruto ya no puede sostener todas las expectativas de las personas, su padre interviene. Y ese día era uno de esos en los que le tocaba ser el héroe. Aunque a veces metía la pata…

Minato salió de la cocina dispuesto a darlo todo por su hijo. Su esposa estaría orgullosa de él, seguramente. Naruto se sintió aliviado y se asomó a la puerta para ver lo que pasaba. Sasuke se sorprendió al ver caminar a alguien tan parecido a Naruto hacia ellos. Se dirigió a ellos con una misteriosa sonrisa.

— Ah ¿Así que tú fuiste el que arruinó la cámara de mi hijo, verdad? – Dijo, Sasuke alzó la vista y le miró molesto –

— ¿Disculpa?

Entonces, como si el tiempo se detuviera, Minato sacó de su bolsillo un cuchillo de cocina y lo empuñó con maestría clavándolo en medio de los dedos de la mano del pelinegro menor que hasta ahora la mantenía sobre la mesa. Pegó un brinco despavorido y se apartó rápidamente de él.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que haces?! – Replicó alzando la voz, Itachi había quedado sorprendido por la hazaña del rubio –

— Me llamo Namikaze Minato, soy el jefe, el chef de Konoha coffee y padre de Naruto ¿Qué es lo que quieren con mi hijo? – Lo dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro pero sus intenciones eran otras. Itachi lo sabía y quiso salir corriendo de ese lugar –

— Sólo quiero hablar con él. En serio, necesito hacerlo – Su voz se escuchaba sincera y algo en la mirada de Minato le dijo que no iba a permitir que eso pasara –

— Lo lamento, no puedo dejar que hablen con él.

— Si es por la cámara, yo compraré otra para él. No importa si quiere un aumento, dos o tres cámaras, yo lo compraré para él.

— ¡Tú no lo entiendes! – Saltó Naruto con furia, saliendo de la cocina. Todos se sorprendieron – ¡Eso no es algo que puedas comprarlo sólo con dinero!

— ¡¿Entonces qué?! ¡Dime lo que quieres, pero regresa!

— ¡¿Para qué?! ¡No volveré con las personas que me hicieron daño una vez!

— ¡Estás enfermo y nos lo ocultaste todo el tiempo! ¡¿Por qué?! – Gritó Itachi acabando con cualquier vestigio de cordura en todos.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par. Sintió una ráfaga de calor recorrer su cuerpo y su corazón yendo a velocidad acelerada. Minato también se sorprendió, quería golpearlos por haberse entrometido en sus vidas sin permiso alguno. Sasuke miró a su hermano, furioso. Estaba molesto por lo que hizo, pero no había marcha atrás.

* * *

 _Escenas del próximo capítulo…_

— ¡Ahora lo sabes! ¡¿Estás feliz?!  
— Si van a seguirle haciendo daño, entonces no vuelvan.  
— Ya no puedo ser indulgente con esto, quiero hacer algo por mí.  
— Bésame…  
— ¿Qué?


	5. Trabajo 5 Ese fotógrafo y su pasado

Y bueno... con la publicación de este cap acaba el "especial triple" xD Ah! y con esto ya estaríamos a mitad de la historia... Así que, ¡Disfruten su lectura!

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí que es mía :D

ADVERTENCIAS: Esta es una historia YAOI, escrita por y para fujoshis :3

* * *

 **Trabajo 5 "Ese fotógrafo… y su pasado"**

* * *

La oficina de Minato mantenía un ambiente tenso. Luego de aquella escenita que los Uchiha armaron en la cafetería, Minato decidió que hablarían todos en su oficina para no molestar a los clientes. Naruto estaba molesto con ellos, indignado y sobre todo, sentía como si le hubieran robado algo de sí.

— ¿Entraron a nuestra casa? – Minato lucía indignado y buscó la manera de no golpear a ambos, intentó calmarse, aunque fue en vano –

— Ya sé que estuvo mal, pero debíamos saber algo sobre ti – Comenzó Itachi – Ni siquiera tenemos un contrato y nosotros…

— ¡¿Por qué crees que se los estuve ocultando todo el tiempo, eh?! ¡No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso, sabes! – Exclamó Naruto con los brazos abiertos. Itachi bajó la mirada. Volteó a ver a Sasuke quien mantenía un semblante frío todo el tiempo – ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a decirme algo? Creí que tú eras el más prudente pero me equivoqué. No lo eres ¡Ahora lo sabes! ¡¿Estás feliz?!

— No. No lo estoy – Dijo, bajó la mirada – Sé que no debimos hacer eso. También sé que no debimos enterarnos de esto, pero era necesario.

— Iba a decirles a su tiempo.

— Lo sé. Ahora que lo pienso, no me parece correcto lo que hicimos, pero…

— ¡Nada! Podría demandarlos por esto – Habló Minato alzando la voz.

— Lo lamento... – Se sinceró Sasuke.

— No quiero que sientas compasión por mí, Sasuke. Bien, lo descubriste ¿Y qué? Sólo estoy un poco enfermo, lo peor de todo ya pasó. No me volverá a pasar nunca y parte de la razón por la que quería trabajar con ustedes fue para salir de las deudas en las que mi padre se metió cuando estuve en el hospital. Quería ganar más para reponer lo que perdimos en medicinas, hospitales, terapias y demás ¿Lo entienden?

— Sí. Lo entendemos – Comentó Itachi.

— No, yo no lo entiendo – Replicó Sasuke, se levantó de su asiento y encaró a Naruto por primera vez –

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Su voz era apagada, como si suplicara por terminar esto de una vez –

— Si tanto te afecta todo esto ¿Por qué no decirlo antes? – Se burló, y entornó sus ojos hacia él – Yo pude haberte ayudado ¿Sabes? Para eso soy famoso ¿no crees? Para ganarme la simpatía de todos con actos de caridad – Fue casi imperceptible, pero Naruto le miró con decepción –

— yo no quería…

— Tú también te entrometiste en mi vida como nadie más. Entraste a mi casa, te tomaste una foto conmigo, me besaste una y otra vez y no te dije nada ¿Por qué esto debe molestarte ahora?

— Ya no puedo ser indulgente con esto, quiero hacer algo por mí. Por primera vez, quiero sentirme vivo.

— No lo creo. Sigues sintiendo la necesidad de cambiar a las personas, de seguir haciendo todo por los demás. Casi me engañas con tu sonrisa – Dijo molesto, Naruto desvió la mirada –

— No uses mis palabras en mi contra…

— ¿Qué es lo que ocultas?

— ¡Estoy muriendo, Sasuke! – Explotó alzando la voz, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Minato tenía ganas de llorar e Itachi no supo qué hacer en ese momento – ¡En cualquier momento el cáncer puede reaparecer y matarme de una vez por todas!

— ¿Y por eso tomas fotos? ¿Para inmortalizarte en memorias tangibles para los demás?

— ¡Exacto! – Dijo, sonrió con tristeza y las lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos – Así es pero… todo esto es tan frustrante…

No hubo ningún empleado que no haya escuchado su conversación. Todos estaban pegados en la puerta escuchando mientras Lee y Sakura se encargaban de la cafetería. Nunca habían escuchado a Naruto tan roto, hecho pedazos. Jamás lo habían escuchado llorar. Esa fue la primera vez que decidieron hacer algo por él, más de lo que él hizo por ellos.

— Vamos – Les dijo Neji. Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino y Kiba se enderezaron – Debemos hablar…

— Estás loco – Le dijo Sasuke a Naruto.

— No quiero escucharlo de ti – Replicó cruzándose de brazos –

— Hasta el día de tu muerte ¿Vas a seguir 'dándolo todo' por los demás?

— Por supuesto, son mis amigos.

— ¿Y dónde quedas tú? Si estás muriendo, ¿Por qué no haces cosas que jamás habías hecho antes? Caminar por la muralla china, bailar, hacer cosas extremas, cantar en un estadio, lo que sea ¿No piensas eso?

— Aunque lo hiciera, no tengo la solvencia económica para hacerlo.

— ¡Para eso trabajas conmigo, idiota! – Sonrió con soberbia y extendió la mano ante Naruto – Déjame ayudarte, si quieres…

No supo cómo reaccionar en ese momento. Tan sólo sintió un impulso más fuerte que él que le decía una y otra vez que cerrara el trato con Sasuke. Que, mientras sea a su lado, podían salir adelante todos juntos. Después de todo, él había dicho que para eso estaba allí ¿Qué más daba? ¿Qué podría perder o salir mal?

— Bien – Dijo y estrechó su mano con sutileza. Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, muy feliz de que hayan terminado en buenos términos – Acepto ser tu fotógrafo – Dijo con la cabeza bien en alto. Minato frotó sus ojos con el brazo para secarse las lágrimas e Itachi se sintió orgulloso de su hermanito –

— De acuerdo. Tengo un trabajo para ti. Ven mañana a mi departamento, a las ocho y no te atrevas a faltar ¿Entiendes?

— Bien, allí estaré.

Salieron de la oficina de Minato dispuestos a irse. Sasuke se sentía extraño, por alguna razón, Naruto le hacía sentir vivo de nuevo, le daba esa curiosidad imparable sobre qué significaba seguir viviendo al máximo… quería ver, todas esas facetas tan frescas y excepcionales de alguien vulnerable y verdadero como él. Tan fascinante y único. No quería perder a alguien así.

Por fin había encontrado una razón para seguir siendo una estrella…

Deseaba ser la luz que guiara a Naruto en medio de la oscuridad…

Salieron del establecimiento, ambos Uchiha con una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaban a punto de subir a su auto pero una voz delicada y suave interrumpió su camino. Ambos voltearon a ver encontrándose con una chica de largos cabellos azulados y ojos color perla, entornando sus ojos hacia ellos con una presencia firme.

— Disculpen – Dijo, Sasuke se detuvo para escucharla –

— ¿Necesitas algo? – sonrió con amabilidad. Su rostro falso enfureció a Hinata –

— Por favor, no vuelvan – Lo dijo con firmeza y autoridad, los otros se sorprendieron. Sasuke frunció el ceño –

— ¿Por qué?

— Si van a seguirle haciendo daño, entonces no vuelvan.

— ¿Hablas de Naruto?

— Naruto-kun es una persona muy importante para todos nosotros. No queremos verlo llorar o arrepentirse de sus acciones. Queremos que siga siendo feliz y alegre con todos. A pesar de las adversidades, debe seguir adelante. Pero si ustedes son su fuente de dolor y amargura, entonces no vuelvan a hablarle – Explicó, Sasuke ni se inmutó, su semblante era apacible y mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Se acercó a ella intimidante –

— No tenía idea de cuán egoístas eran los amigos de Naruto. Ahora veo que lo único que buscan es al Naruto que es amable y mantiene el orden entre todos ustedes.

— N-No somos egoístas. Así es Naruto-kun, en realidad…

— ¿No te has dado cuenta de que Naruto siempre está molesto o triste por alguna razón?

— ¿D-De qué hablas? Él no…

— ¡Despierta! – Exclamó, ella se asustó y bajó la mirada. Se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada y que sus palabras tenían toda la razón – Por eso nos utiliza a todos como su juguete anti estrés. Siempre. Todo el tiempo se siente molesto, agobiado, triste y cansado por alguna razón. Déjenlo amar, ser amable y feliz con todos, pero también déjenlo llorar, sufrir, desahogarse o arrepentirse como cualquier otro. Mientras no acepten todas sus caras, no merecen ser llamados sus amigos.

La primera vez que Hinata vio a Sasuke, él ni siquiera se presentó. Sus palabras fueron frías. La intimidó y a todo su grupo. La llamó egoísta y le dejó en claro que no permitiría que más personas lastimaran a Naruto. Sí, la primera vez que Hinata vio a Sasuke, cambió toda su convicción.

[Un día después. Departamento de los Uchiha 7:50 am]

— Si en diez minutos no viene, voy a despedirlo – Dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en el sofá. Itachi le miró con preocupación y se sentó a su lado –

— ¿Lo despedirás, a pesar de todo?

— Por supuesto – Dijo con la cabeza bien en alto – y si no viene, jamás volveré a hablarle.

— ¿Estás considerando lo que te dijo aquella chica?

— Claro que no. Pero me sorprendió mucho lo que dijo.

— ¿Te sorprendió?

— Sí, no nos trató como famosos o como personas y mucho menos como sus iguales, nos habló como si fuéramos una amenaza que debe ser eliminada. Me sorprende que, a pesar de no tener nada de poder, se resista y luche con todas sus fuerzas. Es molesto – Explicó, su hermano soltó una risotada sarcástica, él solo le miró –

— Me dan tanta pena – Dijo relajando su cuerpo en el sofá y riéndose excesivamente – Después de todo ellos no tienen poder y tú vas a quitarles lo que tanto aman. Vas a separarlos y tomarlo como propio.

— Si él no se resiste antes…

Naruto tocó la puerta un tanto nervioso. No sabía qué es lo que Sasuke le diría o qué trabajo tenía para él. Simplemente le dijo que fuera a su departamento y allí estaba. Nervioso y sobre todo, tenía un poco de miedo. Las estrellas son tan grandes y aterradoras que juró por su nombre que jamás se convertiría en una de ellas.

Se abrió la puerta dándole paso a Itachi, quien le saludó y lo dejó pasar. Sasuke se levantó del sofá y estrechó la mano de su invitado, mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro y a Naruto le dio muy mala espina. Tanto que tuvo que aguantar las ganas de encogerse sobre sí mismo y huir del lugar.

— Ya estoy aquí ¿Qué querías?

— Tengo un trabajo para ti ¿No te lo dije?

— Aún no estoy seguro de seguir con esto.

— Sé que aceptarás, no hay dudas.

— Estás confiado, no deberías.

— Itachi, ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas un momento? – Le dijo, el mayor sólo asintió y se fue dejando un ambiente más tenso. Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, si Naruto se resignaba y seguía a la defensiva, él se encargaría de hacer que aceptara cambiando su estrategia por una más ofensiva – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué hablas como si fuera tu enemigo?

— Me enteré de lo que le dijiste a Hinata-chan. Eres de lo peor – Replicó sin retrasar más su furia.

— Lo que le haya dicho o no a ella, no tiene nada que ver con tu trabajo.

— ¡Pero tú…!

— Olvídalo – Interrumpió – Justo ahora te estoy hablando de jefe a empleado, lo que pase con los demás no es mi problema y de todos modos, yo tenía razón.

Sus cejas se estrecharon y sus grandes ojos azules se veían furiosos. Se observaron durante algunos segundos antes de que el rostro de Sasuke se suavizara y e intentara hablarle.

— Bésame…

— ¿Qué? – Sorprendido, dio un paso atrás. Naruto ya no sabía cómo diferenciar las acciones del pelinegro. Lo engañaba tan bien con esa simple expresión de nada en la cara que le era imposible saber si de verdad quería esto o sólo quería jugar con él –

— Estás estresado por alguna razón ¿Cierto? Puedes contármelo o puedes calmarte haciendo lo que siempre haces.

— Entonces prefiero ser una persona normal que nunca conoció a un famoso y que nunca trabajo para uno – Dijo, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse – Olvídalo, Sasuke. No haré nada de lo que me pidas.

Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos en irse fueron detenidos completamente por Sasuke. Le tomó del brazo con fuerza y le atrajo hacia sí, sus cuerpos chocaron y el pelinegro se encargó de llevar su rostro a un centímetro lejos del de Naruto. El rubio no se inmutó, por alguna razón, sabía que algo como esto pasaría, si no era él, iba a ser Sasuke quien lo hiciera. Por eso en ese momento sólo le miró fijamente a sus afilados ojos oscuros que ocultaban todo y no mostraban nada.

Sus respiraciones se unieron en una sola y sus labios también. Sasuke besó a Naruto como si necesitara de él. No era común. Sus sentimientos estaban limitados. Podía sentirlo con tan sólo besarlo. Los besos apasionados y tiernos de Sasuke más que eso, eran tristes. Monótonos y sin vida. No podía engañar a Naruto con eso. Era obvio para él que Sasuke jamás había estado enamorado antes o se enamoró pero no pudo ser.

Quería saberlo.

Naruto le tomó de las mejillas profundizando el beso. Sentía su corazón bastante agitado y su estómago yendo a velocidad vértigo. No era diferente para Sasuke. Sentía a Naruto demasiado frágil. Su pequeño cuerpo era delgado y delicado, le encantaba cómo se sentía su cabello rubio entre sus dedos y sus labios eran cálidos y deliciosos.

— Sasuke – Dijo entrecortado. Se alejó de él lo suficiente como para hablar sin dificultad – ¿Qué era ese trabajo que querías que hiciera? – Preguntó, el pelinegro le besó de nuevo antes de acercarse a su oído y susurrarle con la más tierna de las voces –

— Ven conmigo a Estados Unidos.

Y esas palabras hicieron que su corazón diera un vuelco enorme y que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par. Se alejó un poco más y parpadeó varias veces intentando descifrar las consecuencias que su propuesta traería.

— ¿Estados Unidos? – Sonrió frustrado – ¿No a China ni a Europa? ¿Estados Unidos de América?

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque tenemos una invitación para un festival en Estados Unidos y eso significa que debo llevar al fotógrafo que tanto impacto ha causado en internet. Ganaremos mucho dinero gracias a ti ¿No crees que es genial?

— Pues sí, pero… ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

— Ya tengo los pasajes de avión. Tú, Itachi y yo. Pasado mañana.

— ¡¿Pasado mañana?! ¡No inventes, Sasuke! – Soltó exaltado y se apartó de él dando vueltas por toda la sala –

— ¿Cuál es el problema?

— ¡Ese es el problema! ¡No le he dicho a nadie, maldición!

— Ay, por favor – Se quejó poniendo en blanco sus ojos – ¿No crees que ya estás grande como para hacer lo que quieras? Tienes ¿Cuántos? ¿Veinticinco, veintitrés?

— Cumpliré los veintitrés en octubre.

— ¿Ves? Ya tienes potestad para hacer lo que deseas, al menos cuando se trata de tu trabajo. Tu padre debe entenderlo ¿O te preocupa otra cosa?

— No. Tienes razón – Dijo bajando la mirada. Sonrió – ¿Puedo retirarme ahora? Debo avisarles a todos.

— No puedes – Le dijo, Naruto se detuvo en seco y miró al pelinegro confundido –

— ¿Por qué?

— Debemos hacer una cosa antes de viajar.

— ¿Ah sí, el qué? – Indagó Naruto curioso.

— Comprarás una nueva cámara – Dijo, el rubio le miró triste pero rápidamente puso una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro –

— Ah… es verdad.

— Estoy muy arrepentido por lo que hice, así que debo compensártelo.

— ¿Por qué haces tanto por una persona que apenas conoces?

— Porque sé que lo necesitas. Además, no somos tan desconocidos – Dijo, Naruto le miró sin entender – Cualquiera que bese a alguna persona es porque le tiene confianza ¿Verdad? Aunque no estoy muy seguro de tu concepto sobre estas cosas – Sonrió. Naruto también se rio – Al mismo tiempo estos pequeños momentos son los que nos hacen importantes para el otro y son estos momentos los que nos hacen conocernos.

— Aunque yo no sé nada de ti. A parte de que, hace unas semanas no podías besar.

— Sí, muy gracioso.

— Pienso que debería entrometerme en tu vida como tú lo hiciste.

— Claro. Quizá obtengas algunas respuestas. Después de todo, eres lo más cercano a un amigo que tengo.

— Y tú eres lo más cercano a un novio para mí – dijo, comenzó a reírse desmesuradamente. El pelinegro soltó una risita, pero Naruto no sabía sobre el torbellino de emociones que causó en él. Nadie nunca le había dicho algo como eso de forma tan natural. A su lado era como un libro abierto y eso dolía bastante en su corazón. Esperaba que Naruto se diera cuenta de todo antes de que se arrepintiera. Esperaba que su inocencia no lo arruinara todo –

Salieron del departamento y del edificio. Allí estaba Itachi, en el auto, esperando pacientemente por algunas señales de vida de su hermanito. Cuando los vio caminar juntos hasta él, no pudo sentirse más aliviado. No desconfiaba de Sasuke, pero Naruto es como un animal indomable, por eso le parecía imposible.

— Llévanos al centro. Iremos por la cámara.

Había dicho Sasuke con total autoridad. Itachi se molestó con él por tratarlo más como un taxista que cómo su hermano mayor. Ni siquiera le dejó bajar del auto cuando llegaron, parecía como si Sasuke se llevaría a Naruto a una cita bien preparada. Pero lo único que visitarían sería la tienda de electrodomésticos y tecnología moderna más famosa de Japón.

Naruto se dirigió al estante que resguardaba todas las cámaras, desde las más costosas a las más baratas, comenzó a verlas e inspeccionarlas a todas embelesado completamente.

— ¡Esta, esta servirá mejor que la anterior! – Decía mientras daba saltitos emocionado – ¡O mejor esta, tiene mejor resolución y efectos! No sé cuál escoger…

— La que quieras – Dijo mientras observaba a su alrededor cómo varias personas se concentraban y murmuraban sobre ellos. "Fans" pensó y luego recordó lo frustrante que era tratar con sus fanáticos. Aunque le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos y conocer gente nueva que contaba sobre sus experiencias o emociones que sintieron cuando vieron por primera vez alguna película en la que él salió. Era divertido y ganaba más prestigio por la amabilidad y el carisma –

— No puedo decidirme por una de estas dos – Se quejaba, maldiciendo por lo bajo y pensando cuánto se arrepentiría sino tomaba una buena decisión –

— Entonces llevemos las dos – Le dijo Sasuke tomándole del brazo y llevándole a rastras hasta un encargado que pudiera ayudarles –

— ¡¿L-Las dos?! ¡Pero son carísimas!

— No te preocupes. Es un regalo, después de todo. No te descontaré nada de tu pago.

— ¡Imposible, esto es demasiado!

— Déjame hacer lo que quiera y gastar mi dinero en algo bueno – Dijo y se detuvo cuando encontró a un vendedor – Disculpe, necesitamos comprar algunas cámaras.

— Muy bien, pueden seguirme por aquí y les mostraré algunas opciones – Contestó el empleado con una sonrisa.

— No, llévelo a él. Él le dirá cuáles son las que quiere.

— Me parece perfecto. Sígame por aquí – Señaló el camino y Naruto comenzó a seguirle, volteó a ver a Sasuke mientras caminaba y susurró algo –

— Gracias…

El Uchiha le guiñó el ojo y sonrió de lado con picardía. Naruto se rio y siguió su camino. Aunque algo en el corazón de Sasuke saltaba de emoción cada vez que el rubio le miraba con esos ojos. No tenía idea de qué podría ser, pero dedujo que debía ser porque nunca tuvo un amigo antes. Con todo, estaba más perdido que un pez en el desierto, pues no era amistad lo que sentía. Aunque a él lo tenía sin cuidado.

Naruto observa cómo las fans se acercan a Sasuke y le piden fotos o hablan con él. Se sorprende de la facilidad con la que manejaba todo el asunto. Después de todo, eran personas desconocidas que parecían saber todo de él, pero que él no sabía nada sobre ellas. Lo abrazaban, tomaban su mano, sonreían con él y hasta le daban uno que otro beso en la mejilla. Él era como un imán de chicas y dejarle solo parecía peligroso, al menos eso pensaba.

Cuando hubo elegido las cámaras que él quería, se sintió aliviado. Tenía tiempos de no sentir la misma emoción eligiendo algo o comprando lo que él quisiera sin límite. Su padre estará muy contento cuando las lleve a su casa, pero aún tenía que pensar en cómo le diría que se iba a Estados Unidos por su trabajo. Aunque eso no le podía alegrar más, pues tendría la oportunidad de volver a ver a cierta persona.

Se acercó a Sasuke y les sonrió a las personas que estaban con él y se disculpó por la intromisión. Le dijo que ya había terminado de elegir y ahora fue el Uchiha quien se disculpó con sus fans. Pero debían irse. Se dirigieron al mostrador y pagó con tarjeta de crédito. Tan fácil como presionar un botón. El poder de la fama era espantoso, en su vida Naruto pudo haber comprado algo sin tanto esfuerzo. Era admirable. Salieron de la tienda y ahora se dirigían hacia el estacionamiento donde se encontraba Itachi y mientras caminaban, Sasuke se dio cuenta de algo.

— Pareces bastante feliz.

— ¿Quién no? Tengo un casi novio que es millonario – Bromeó poniendo un poco rojo al pelinegro.

— Detente con eso – Dijo y le dio un codazo. Suspiró – Más bien, parece como si no te importara lo que pasó con tu cámara anterior.

— Bueno, cuando has pasado por situaciones que casi te cuestan la vida, te das cuenta que hay cosas más importantes que las materiales. Sólo importa lo que lograste en las personas con estas cosas o las sonrisas que creaste. Es por eso que me alegra mucho que me lleves a Estados Unidos. Así podré volver a verla.

— ¿"Verla"? – Fue casi imperceptible, pero su corazón se estrujó cuando escuchó aquellas palabras –

— Sí. Podría ver a mi madre y eso sería lo mejor de todo el viaje.

— ¿Tu madre no está con ustedes?

— Sí, pero no es que nos haya dejado solos o algo así. Cuando me diagnosticaron cáncer, hizo todo lo posible para ascender a un puesto mayor en su trabajo y entonces se fue a Estados Unidos para mandarnos el dinero que necesitaba para la medicina y los hospitales. Es mi heroína y le debemos mucho. Sería genial volver a verla.

— Haré que eso pase, lo prometo.

— ¿Qué? No es tu responsabilidad, Sasuke. De todos modos, ya cumplí un año desde que desapareció el cáncer y estoy fuera de peligro. Pero ella nunca volvió después de eso. Tampoco se comunicó con nosotros y cambió su número, así que… no sé nada de ella desde que tenía veinte años – Explicó, Sasuke bajó la mirada y se apresuró para calmarlo – Pero no importa ¿Sí? No te preocupes más.

— Mis padres viven en una de las residencias más costosas de Tokio, con mi dinero. Ellos nunca hicieron nada por mí y el único que me ha ayudado mucho es Itachi. Yo también les debo mucho a ciertas personas y sé lo horrible que se siente cuando no estás con esa persona importante para ti. Por eso quiero ayudarte.

— Siempre tienes una razón para todo ¿No es cierto?

— Sé lo que hago.

— ¿Y quieres construir el hospital sólo por la fama o tienes alguna otra razón?

Ambos se detuvieron. Sasuke sintió como si Naruto hubiera atravesado su corazón con una flecha. Como si hubiera llegado a lo más profundo de todos sus sentimientos más ocultos. Sasuke era para Naruto como un libro abierto, no quería que siguiera viviendo de mentiras. Quería cambiarlo así como lo hizo con todos sus amigos e incluso con su padre.

Poco a poco, tocaría ese corazón.

* * *

 _Escenas del próximo capítulo…_

— Ten un buen viaje…  
— Resiste, llamaré a emergencias.  
— Tengo miedo, Sasuke.  
— No te pasará nada, lo prometo.  
— Dejo a Naruto en tus manos, confío en ti.


End file.
